


Anastasia AU

by tobeflyhaikyuu



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anastasia AU, I love this movie, M/M, Oh my heart, aaaaaaaaaangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeflyhaikyuu/pseuds/tobeflyhaikyuu
Summary: Because I don't have a better title for this shit rfhalfhgig beware, details won't be exactly the same, and i may make some slight chances to the plot. Hopefully, you guys still enjoy!





	1. heartbreaking prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THIS MOVIE

The night of Roman Smirnov’s eighth birthday was a grand one. For starters, his entire family was there, and nothing could have made him happier. In addition, many people from the capital attended the ball and it all just made for a magical night. The best part though, was not the decorations or the food, or even the number of guests.

To Roman, the best out of it all, was having his grandpa there, seeing him after so so long. See, Thomas Smirnov lived in Paris, many miles away from Russia. But his grandchild was incredibly attached to him and the affection was reprocipricated.

“Grandpa!” Little Roman stopped the man sitting on the family chairs from across the room, running towards him even as his garments brushed up against the floor. 

“Hello, Princey.” Thomas opened his arms, watching the boy’s smile grow at the sound of his nickname. “Happy Eighth Birthday, my boy.”

Giggling, Roman jumped on the man’s lap, hugging him. “Thank you, grandpa.”

“Here,” Thomas sank his head down a bit, leaning closer to the child as he stretched out his hand, “I have a gift for you.”

“OOOOOO!” Roman’s eyes lit with wonder, his little hands grabbing what he found in Thomas’s to examine it, “What is it?” He whispered.

“A music box.” His grandfather replied, taking the little box and key again to show how it worked.

First, he turned the box around to find the whole. Proceeding, the inserted the key and turned it clockwise. Immediately, a lid opened and music started to play. Roman watched as two miniatures of his parents spun to the rhythm. With a swan in the back of the lid, the box all on its own was stunning. White tiny stones decorated the circumference of it, and the golden was contrasted with a few bursts of green, some of them in shape of flowers. There was so much detail, so much thought that went into the design…

“It’s so pretty…” He whispered, hypnotized.

“Indeed.” Thomas closed the box, pulling the key out and handing it back to Roman. “But have you read what’s written there?”

Before doing so, Roman nodded his head. Then, he pulled the flower shaped key up and rotated it, trying to find the beginning of the sentence. 

“Together,” Once he did, he started reading it out loud, “in Paris.”

It took him a moment for him to realize what that meant. When he did, his eyes widened and he didn’t bother fighting back the smile that creeped on his lips.

“Papa let me go?!” He questioned, jumping. “He let me stay with you for the summer?!”

Giggling, Thomas squeezed the boy in a hug. “Yes, Princey. He did.”

“Yes!” The child celebrated, wrapping his arms around the man.

And that’s when the festive evening took a wild turn. A dark shadow descended upon the Smirnov’s household. A once thought to be a holy man entered the building, his eyes showing just how power man he had gotten after his banishment.

Roman clang to his grandfather, shivering at the sight. His father, on the other hand, was braver, walking closer to the one called Rasputin.

“How dare you set foot in this palance?!” His voice thundered across the room.

“But I’m your confidant!” Rasputin replied, his heavy accent clouding his words, as he grinned nervously.

“Confidant?!” The czar laughed. “You are nothing but a traitor! Leave, now!”

“You think you can punish the great Rasputin?” The crazy man defied, gesturing a fist closer to Roman’s father, before pulling up a glass cylinder. A skull rested on top of it, a one spiralling piece hugging it all the way down to the bottom. Inside, a vivid green liquid glowed.  “By the holy powers invested in me, I punish you with a curse.”

With that, Rasputin turned to the crowd, his back arched forward. “Mark my words. You,” He pointed again at the czar, “and your family will die within for fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Smirnov line! Forever!”

The crowd continuous gasped as Rasputin showed around the cylinder, which zapped its green light onto the chandelier, making it break from the ceiling and fall on the floor.

Soon, guards came in and struggled to push him out.

But that was not the end of his plans. Consumed by his hatred, Rasputin sold his soul for the power to exterminate the Smirnovs.

Previously, he had sparked a revolt with a lot of the civilians at the palace, unhappiness clouding their country. And now, he had little devils that helped a mob with torches reach the royal family.

The gates were opened, the czar’s statue brought to the ground and broken into tiny marble pieces, the palace invaded. Roman called out for his parents in amist of the confusion, but he failed to find them among the crowd of people. A hand grabbed his, his tearful eyes meeting with his grandfather’s. And that’s when something important came to mind.

“My music box!” He screamed, turning back to his room.

“Roman!” Thomas called after him, following the boy. “Come back, Roman, please! You can leave it behind!”

“I cannot!” Roman insisted.

They reached his room, the boy had no trouble finding his gift. But as Thomas approached him, they heard a loud thump outside. Thomas ran to his grandchild, unaware of the secret door that opened by the side of the area, one of the kitchen boys peeking inside. As the sounds grew louder and in number, the boy ran to Thomas and Roman who were running in the opposite direction. He pulled the elder man by his robes.

“This way!” He explained as he pushed them inside the little door. “By the servant’s quarters!” 

The music box feel to the floor, and neither one of them noticed as the boy hung back to fight off the intruders. He urged them to go before closing the door.

“In here!” He heard a faint voice outside.

Armed men burst inside, the boy grabbed the nearest object he could find to throw it at their heads. His attempt was unsuccessful and one of the men hit the back of his neck with his own rifle, sending the boy to the floor.

Out in the snowstorm, Thomas pulled Roman by his wrist. The cold was the least of their worries, both concerned with going somewhere safe first.

“Keep up, my boy!” Thomas encouraged, just went Rasputin managed to find them.

The mad man jumped off the bridge close to them, grabbing Roman by his ankles. The boy screamed and kicked, as his grandfather pulled him away. Soon, the man’s grip was tightened, as the ice cracked under him and he fell into a sea of cold water, allowing the child and his grandfather to run away.

Soon, they arrived at the train station. A sound off the train’s horn warning the people it would be leaving soon. Thomas jumped in at the back first, as the vehicle started moving with Roman having to run after it. He extended his hand towards the man, struggling to catch up. They managed to lock hands, but the movement of the train plus Roman’s running made for the bond to be severed. The boy crashed down, his head bumping on the wood.

“Roman!” His grandfather called after him but Roman was now unconscious.

Thomas was forced to watch as strangers crowded around his beloved grandchild, the scenery fading as the train moved farther and farther. He felt the sense of hopeless clenching at his chest, tears rising in his eyes, as he wished - oh so desperately - that the train would stop, asking for it too, so he could jump off and run to Roman. But it never did.


	2. ten years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yessss bitch im doing the whole movie, hope you guys enjoy!!

Chatter here. Chatter there. Chatter in this side travelled a long way, very fast.

Patton walked the streets of St Petersburg, biting on his apple when he heard the whispers around him. He heard the name Roman Smirnov, the dead czar’s son, and saw the child’s face on a paper from newsstand. Reading it himself, Patton saw that the news said that even if the whole family was dead, Roman could still be alive! How fortunate!

What he needed to do with this information, was tell Virgil, right when he could reach the apartment.

Passing by the sea of people, Patton found his way to their hideout. He knocked twice, then once, and finished by knocking five times. The door pushed itself opened and the man got inside as Virgil sat by the wall.

“There’s a rumor in St. Petersburg!” He announced.

“I heard.” Virgil bit the inside of his lips, legs crossed over each other as he leaned back on the chair he was sitting on. “Roman is alive and his grandfather will pay kindly to whoever finds him.”

“So, shall we find him?” Patton questioned, approaching, but not before closing the door.

“Like we have time for that!” Virgil sighed, arms over his chest. “No, we need to get a boy, nearly the same age, and train him to be Roman. Then, we get the money we need.”

“Alright.” The older man nodded.

“We won’t have to forge papers anymore.” A grin creeped onto Virgil’s face. “No more looking for scraps. We’ll have three tickets out of here, and I don’t know about you, Pat, but I’m never looking back.”

“We need to make our set up first.” Patton scratched his chin. “I think there’s an old theater we can use, to hold our auditions.”

“I want to see it first.” Virgil stood up. “And we can’t have the boys make a line outside the place, that’ll attract too much attention.”

“Certainly.”

“We’re really doing this, Pat?” He asked, a tiny part of him wishing to avoid the change.

But if nothing changed, he would never be more than a poor boy faking travel documents and desperately chasing after food for the day. Fear would have to duck out.

“Who else can pull it off, kiddo?” Patton smiled, enveloping the younger one into a sideway hug. “And once we do, St Petersburg will have ever more to talk about.”

“Right.” Virgil nodded. “Take me to the teather, old friend. We must prepare ourselves for the show.”

“AAAAAAA!” Patton’s eyes lit up in joy, as he pointed at Virgil. “You made a pun!”

Shrugging, the younger man replied nonchalantly. “I wanted to give it a try. Now let’s go!”

 

Far from there, Rome found himself being pushed out of the orphanage he’d grown up in.

“I got you job at the fish factory.” The caretaker pointed to the gates. “Go straight down this path till you get to the forked road. Go left-”

Kids were waving out the window, and yelling their goodbyes. Rome’s heart was screaming back, a little bit of sadness making his eyes tear up.

“Bye!” He waved back. “Bye-bye!”

“Are you listening?!” The caretaker continued to push him out.

“Yes, misses Ivanov.” Rome deadpanned.

“You only bring me trouble since arriving, acting like the Queen of everywhere.” Ivanov pulled him by the scarf. “Let me tell you, your Highness.” She mocked. “You alone, and not royalty. Now you have job, and there’s no need to come back here. So go on, leave.”

At the gates, Rome grabbed the pendant that hung from his necklace. A green flower, but on the other side it was gold and had the writing  _ together in Paris _ . He fidgeted with it for a while, in front of the opened metal bars.

“What you waiting for?” Ivanov crossed her arms over her chest, waiting. “You do not have all day!”

“I know, I know! You told me the schedule already!” He shot at her, before turning to face ahead. “Sheesh, bitter woman.”

“Your memory works good enough for this,” Ivanov gestured around, “yet you cannot remember who gave you that neck thing.” She rolled her away, stepping back inside the orphanage. “Don’t come back!”

Taking a deep breath with his eyes closed, Rome let go of the pendant and started walking away. He heard some cries, belonging to the kids at the orphanage and it hurt. He swirled on his heels to wave at them once last time. The only thing he’d miss from that hellhole was his small friends. Hopefully, he’d get to see them all again some day.

Ivanov’s words ran around his head as he continued on, her annoying voice frustrating Rome even more. What a wretched woman...

“”You do not have all day!”” Rome mimicked, upon arriving at the forked road. “Obviously, I did not know that, already.” He huffed.

In front of him, there were two signs pointed in different directions. To his left, was the fish factory but to his right… was St Petersburg. A plan started to form in mind. A daring and dangerous plan. But if done right, it would get him to Paris and closer to his family.

“I know what’s to the left.” Rome passed around. “I shall be Rome the orphan forever. And I’ll die with the stench of fish on my very being! No way! But to the right… I could also… just die… of hunger… or dehydration… or anything else.”

Undecided, the boy sighed, letting his butt fall down on the snow. Pulling his legs closer together, he gripped at his scarf, laying it next to him, before hunching over his own knees. 

“What do I do?” He mumbled to himself. “Is there a sign that can tell me what to do?”

He remained unaware that there was a tree behind him, and that from behind said tree came a puppy that had its eyes on his scarf. The little canine jumped forward and grabbed it with his mouth, finally getting Rome to pay attention to it.

“Hey, that’s mine!” He crawled on the snow, trying to reach the puppy. 

It swerved around him and ran to the plack with the words  _ St Petersburg _ slapped up on it. Was that the sign Rome has just asked for?

“Am I really going to follow a dog though?” He stood up, dusting the snow away from his outfit.

In response, the grey canine with fringes barked, happily. Rome took it as it saying  _ yes, yes you are _ . It was an absurd scene, but with a sort of humor behind it.

Before he took another step, the boy held his hands together over his chest. There was so much uncertainties, even for him. But if he never took this risk, he’d always be alone.

“Courage,” He summoned, “please don’t desert me now.”

Walking, Rome put one foot in front of the other, in the dog’s direction. Very slowly, he reached down, as grabbed his scarf, wrapping it around his neck.

“Will you lead me into town, then?” He asked the puppy, who simply jumped on him, Rome having to move quickly to not let the animal fall. “That’s a no then. Let us go either way.”

And so he did. With his boots sinking into the snow, Rome made his trail all the way down the mountain, until he reached the edge. Right then, he had a view of the polluted city. Even from afar it seemed crowded, packed with people and factories. How was he supposed to find anything down there?

“Life is full of choices, huh?” He told himself. “Does anyone ever mention fear? Because dammit it-” He looked down at the dog, remembering it didn’t have a name. “How about I call you Toby? Would you like that?” It barked happily again, Rome taking it as another yes from the canine. “My legs are shaking. And there are so many doubts in my mind right now. But…” He touched his necklace, holding Toby with his free arm. “There’s someone waiting for me. My family… I want to be home, Toby. And I know this? This isn’t it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment pls


	3. oh there's longing

“One ticket to Paris, please.” Rome leaned over the counter on the tip of his toes.

“Documents?” The woman behind it asked.

“I… I don’t have any…”

“No ticket for you then.” She looked over to the line and shouted. “NEXT!”

“But-” Rome tried objecting but the woman held up a finger to him, urging him to step aside to let the next customer reach the counter.

“No documents, no tickets. Now, get lost!”

Frustrated, Rome walked away, holding onto Toby as he hummed to himself, deep in thought. Not too long after, there was a poke at his arm at pull him away from those. He looked down to see it came from an old man, wearing a torn up cloak.

“See Virgil.” He advised, with the hood of his clothing masking his entire face. “He can help!”

Scotching down and closer to the man, Rome nodded. “Where can I find him?”

“At the old palace.” He pulled back, whispering. “But you didn’t get that from me.”

“Oh,” Rome turned away, “thank you.”

“Just go.” The man pushed him. “Go, go, go!”

“Alright!” Rome sighed, adjusting Toby on his arms so the dog wouldn’t fall, as he walked. “I’m going! But… where I can-”

Upon turning to face him, Rome found the old man was no longer there. So he’d had to find the old palace by himself, maybe ask people around on the streets. It couldn’t be that hard. Maybe… Maybe if he just left the underground station, he’d find the palace.

It was old, apparently. It could look worn down, abandoned. But it would most certainly still resemble a royal family’s home.

 

“That’s… nice.” Virgil faked a smile. “That’s… very nice.”

Another candidate for Roman left the stage, giving the judges aka Virgil and Patton a bow. Virgil scratched yet another name off his sheet of paper.

“Thank you!” Patton yelled after the candidate, before turning to the other end of the stage. “Next, please!”

The was a visibly older than eighteen man, wearing a white and blue suit. He was also smoking so there was no surprise when he spoke and his voice sounded really deep and raspy.

“Grandfather, it is me, Roman.” He pronounced, with the least amount of enthusiasm anyone had ever seen. 

Virgil’s eye twitched, stress getting to him. There was a moment where he just stared before laughing awkward and leaving his seat.

“Uuh…” Patton stayed behind, staring at the man on stage. “Thank you for coming. I think we are stopping auditions for today.”

“Typical.” He huffed, walking off.

Sighing, Patton let his head fall on the desk. And then he remembered he had to go after Virgil, so he lifted his head up and ran out with speed.

“Kiddo…” He found the boy sitting by the teather’s steps.

“Why did I have this idea, again?” Virgil let out a long breath, resting his forehead on his hand. “This is hopeless.”   
“We’ll find someone.” Patton sat down next to him. “You have the jewelry box, don’t you? We can already convince the emperor with it.”

“Well, yes.” Virgil shrugged, as if shaking off something that clung to his shoulders. “Personality beats one momento though.”

“Let’s just keep trying.” The older man gave him a sideway hug. “It’s our one shot at a better life, no?”

With those words, Virgil stared off at the distance. On the other side of the street, the was a young boy with a dog talking to another man. He tried to focus on that. Because if Patton was right, if that was their one shot at a better life, Virgil was inclined to believe they wouldn’t be too successful at it.

 

Rome had been wrong apparently. The palace was big, sure, but it was dusty, broken and ill treated. Any remesents of what it was supposed to look like covered in years of abandonment and lack of care. Nothing like a royal place.

And all the entrances were sealed off with wood! Would Rome have to kick his way in? How did Virgil get inside there?

At least, Toby had managed to find a way in.

“Toby?” Rome realized the dog was nowhere near him. “Toby!” 

He leaned closer to the wooden planks, spying inside by the cracks left in between. However, it was too dark inside. So then, Rome tried pulling the planks. They were rigid but soon came off, sending the ball to fall on his butt. But he did manage to make an opening.

“Toby?!” He whispered, after standing up and walking inside. “Where are you?!”

Around him, Rome saw the sides of the stairs by his left and. In front of him was the main room, what he assumed it was, with more stairs that lead to a great big door. It all seemed to detailed and Rome wished he could actually see all that work.

“Hello?” He called out instead, stepping further. “Is anyone here?”

He wandered the place, until he got to one of the dinning rooms. By then, Toby was now following him as he observed the unmoving space that surrounded him. Everything covered in dust and spider webs, the place seemed rather spooky. Rome was attracted to a broken mirror, close to the glass door. With his fingers hovering around the vase that sat in front of him, everything started to feel… familiar.

“It seems like a memory.” He commented to no one. “A memory from my most beautiful dreams…”

Finding his way to the ballroom, nostalgia clenched at his heart. Nostalgia for what? That was a complicated question. Part of Rome knew it was for the palace, while the other, more rational part of him, said it was impossible because he had never been anywhere like it before. But oh, he could see a scene.

Dozens of pairs dancing on the floor, twirling around with music. Rome joined them, he tiptoed his way to the center of the room, swaying back and forth, and left and right. And then someone approached. A tall man with a beard. He asked for Rome’s hand, calling for a dance. The boy felt complied to oblige. 

When the song ended, the man kissed the top of Rome’s head. And as he stepped back, he faded away and Rome’s heart twisted in on itself, pain present. He let himself fall, hit the ground on his knees, with his head hanging from his neck.

“HEY!” A voice he didn’t recognize called out, making him gasp and turn back to reality. “What are you doing here?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment!


	4. the dog gOES

On the balcony of the stairs, two man stood. The seemingly younger one pointed at Rome with a threat in his eyes. The other one, with glasses hanging from the tip of his nose and a rather chubby belly, simply stayed behind the first and watched as Rome stood up to run away.

“Hey!” The brown haired one yelled, going down the stairs to caught up with the boy, while the blonde followed. Rome found the other set of stairs and kept running up it with Toby by his side. “HEY! Stop, stop, stop, STOP!”

With too little breath left on his lungs, Rome did pause, right in front of a royal painting. He bent his knees a little and rested his hands on them, waiting for the younger man to approach.

“How did you get in,” He took a look at Rome, his eyes shifting from the boy to the portrait behind him and back again, “heeeEre…”

To this, Rome shrugged. “It’s not a very secured place.”

Toby, sniffing the foot of the boy, jumped back when the older man hoped his way closer. “Excuse me, child…”

“Pat.” Brown whispered to blonde. “Do you see what I see ?”

“Wha-” The man blinked several times as he stared at Rome, shrinking himself closer to the frame. “OH!”

“Yes.” The boy grinned as Toby jumped on his arms. He caught the dog and huffed. “Cute.” 

“Are either you Virgil?” Rome asked, breathing unevenly. 

“That depends.” He passed the canine onto his companion. “On who’s asking. And why you’re looking for him.”

“I am Rome!” The boy put his hands behind his back, bowing slighting. “I was told I could get some travel papers from you.”

“By who?” Virgil circled around him, humming.

“They asked their identity to not be revealed.” Rome chinned up, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why are you walking around me like a damn vulture? Is it your spiritual animal by any chance?”

Snickering, Virgil finally stopped in front of him. “No, I’m sorry, Romi-”

“Rome.” The boy corrected. “RO-ME.”

“I’m sorry, ROME.” Virgil emphasized, scratching his chin. “It’s just that you look an awful lot like the lost prince, Roman. But,” He grabbed Patton, who was at the stop of the stairs, pulling him closer, “you mentioned something about travel papers?”

“Yes.” Rome nodded. “I would like to go to Paris but I do not have the documents required.”

“Paris,” Virgil’s eyes lit up, “you say?”

“Who is this?” Blondie giggled, holding Toby as the puppy licked the man’s face. “They likes me and I love them right back!”

“That’s Toby.” Rome smiled at the sight. “I found him on my way here.”

“Alright, alright.” Virgil rolled his eyes, although, he seemed to have the ghost of a smile on his face as well. He proceeded to walk closer to Rome. “Let me ask you something, Rome, was it? What’s your last name?”

“I…” The boy shied away, turning his pace to the floor, “do not remember.”

“How- Come again?” Virgil insisted.

“Look, I know it is strange.” Rome sighed, fidgeting with his pendant. “But I don’t have many memories from before I was eight years old. So don’t ask me anything of the nature. I have no answers for you.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Rome let out a breath. “So can you two help me or not?”

“Right!” Virgil clasped his hands together and rubbed them against each other after whispering something to the third party that Rome couldn’t hear. “Sure thing. Oddly enough, we are going to Paris too. And I’ve got-” He pulled from his back a few papers, “One, two, three-” Crumbled up on and shoved it on his pocket. “Three tickets. But thing is! One of them… is for Prince Roman.”

“Oh…” Rome’s face fell with disappointment right when the older man linked their arms together as Virgil did the same on the other side.

“We plan to reunite the Prince with his grandfather, see?” Blondie explained.

“And you do resemble him.” Virgil added.

“The same blue eyes-”

“Smirnov eyes!”

“The smile-

“Alexander’s chin-”

The man took Rome’s hand gently and examined it closer. “The grandfather’s hands too.”

“You’re also the same age, same physical type-” Virgil counted on his fingers.

“You believe me,” Rome pointed to his own chest, “to be Prince Roman?”

“All I am saying,” Virgil eyed his side, “is that I’ve seen many boys from all over this country. And none of them looked so much like Roman as you do.”

“I mean…” Rome cocked his head to the side, dreaming of how wonderful it would be if he was truly the lost prince. But the thought was shattered by reality. He was simply a lone boy, lost, yes. But no prince. So he shook his head and laughed. “Impossible.”

“Why?” Virgil persisted. “You remember nothing of your past, and Prince Roman disappeared when he was eight years old. You’re looking for something in Paris.”

“His only family is in Paris.” His companion added.

“Have you really never thought of the possibility?” Virgil prompted.

“Well… I don’t know.” Rome shrugged, holding Toby. “It’s hard to imagine yourself as a Prince when all you’ve known was an orphanage where everyone told you you were less than human.”

The boy heard a whimper, writing it off as Toby’s, when he missed the expression of the older man’s face.

“But who’s to say you can’t be?” He side hugged Rome. 

“Sorry, we can’t help.” Virgil got in between them, pushing the man away from the boy. “But the last ticket is for the Prince. Maybe we’ll see you again, if you can get to Paris.”

They started walking away, leaving Rome behind to stare at the portrait. He looked and looked, finding more similarities in his face and the young prince’s. It took him more than just a moment, but when the two strangers reached the bottom of the stairs, Rome turned around and ran to them.

“Virgil! Virgil, wait!”

“Yes?” Brown turned around and stared at Rome, coming down the last steps.

“If I don’t remember who I am, who can say I am not, indeed, a prince or dutch or whatever it is they’re called?” The boy questioned. “And if I’m not Roman, the emperor will know right away and we can just call it an unfortunate honest mistake!”

“Does sound plausible.” Virgil shrugged as blondie neared Rome.

“If you are the Prince,” His last syllable slid from his tongue, “then you’ll finally know who you are and have your family back!”

“He’s right.” The younger one smirked. “Either way, it gets you to Paris.”

“Right!” Rome smiled bright, extending his hand for a shake while Virgil did the same.

“We leave in the morning.” Brown announced.

“Toby, we are going to Paris!” Rome grabbed his dog again.

“We don’t have a ticket for the canine.” Virgil protested.

The boy lifted one eyebrow at him. “Does he need one?”

“Well, no… but he would be a dis-”

“WE ARE GOING TO PARIS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment <3


	5. no no to bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the longest yet saofasofn the scene was already long and i just made it longer aaaaaaaaaa hope you enjoy

On the train, Rome watched the scenery passing out the window. Being winter, every little corner was cover in snow. Rome never did get the chance to see what lied under the white layer, and it made him wonder just how much of the world he had missed out on. This trip to Paris would definitely give him a chance to see more.

A growl from Toby moved his attention from the outside of the train to Virgil, who was about to sit on the poor thing.

“Don’t you dare kill my dog.” Rome shot him a glance.

“Of course not, Your Highness.” The young man replied with a hint of mockery, taking the seat next to him.

With that, Rome huffed and picked up his pendant, letting his back slide down on the bench. He twirled the necklace around of his hands for so little before Virgil objected.

“Stop fiddling with that.” He pointed. “And sit up straight. Remember, you’re the Grand Duke.”

“And how would you know what Grand Dukes do or refrain from doing?” Rome snapped.

“I make it my business to know.” Virgil crossed his arms over his chest, avoiding eye contact.

“Oh.” Rome replied, unamused as he rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his pendant.

After a moment of silent, Virgil sighed still looking at his front. “Look, Rome, I’m just trying to help, okay?” 

Shifting in his seat, Rome face the man, holding his own chin him. “Virgil, do you really believe I’m Prince Roman?”

“You know I do.” Virgil nodded.

“Then stop bossing me around!” Rome complained.

As he shook his head, the one with dark brown hair messaged the space between his eyebrows for a second. Proceeding, he turned to face Rome. 

“I get to boss you around because I just so happen to know proper royal etiquette and you don’t.” He shot, his jaw hinged. “You have a lot to learn and I’m trying to teach you so maybe cooperate, so neither of us makes an attempt for each other’s throat.”

Nearby, sitting across from them with Toby, was Patton to hear the entire thing. And when Rome didn’t have a comeback to Virgil, moving his body so his back would be faced to the young man, Patton quickly grabbed his notepad. On the first page, it had Rome and Virgil name, side by side divided by a single line. Under Rome’s name were were a few marks, while Patton added another mark to Virgil’s many. 

With that done, he shoved the notepad inside his coat.

“I’m leaving for the bathroom, kiddos.” He older gentleman stood up, going for the car’s door. “Please don’t kill each other while I’m gone.”

“I make no promises!” Rome yelled after him.

“Me neither!” Virgil added.

And then silence fell. A sense of uncomfortableness clenched at both of them. Rome debated in his head whether or not he should start a conversation. He ended up deciding that it wasn’t worth it. And then Virgil spoke.

“So,” He nodded at Toby’s direction, “what’s his breed?”

“I…” Rome bit the inside of his lip. “I don’t know actually.”

“Excuse me,” Virgil snickered, “how??”

“He isn’t… mine,” Rome admitted with hesitance, “technically. I found him on my way to St Petersburg. I don’t even know if he’s a he.”

Both man laughed. Rome took notice of how his company covered his own mouth as he did so. What did he mean to hide? Or was he simply self conscious?

Rome continued. “To be honest, he just… came as a sign to me.”

“Sign for what, exactly?” Virgil arched on eyebrow, suspicion soaking in his voice.

“To change directions.” Rome gave a vague idea. “On one side, there was stability working at a fish factory. On the other was the search of my family, with the risk of starvation, dehydration and death, so obviously I went with that.”

“Well,” His company snickered once more. “Aren’t you the optimist?”

“And what’s left?” He shot on defense. “Being a cynical pessimist like you?”

“Say what you want,” Virgil crossed his arms again, “at least I’m not setting myself up for heartbreak.”

With a lump in his throat, Rome squeezed his own hand. Of course being an optimist came with its problems, it was still better than viewing the world through a everything-is-just-going-to-get-worse lens. He would rather die of a broken heart than with the knowledge he never believed in anything good.

“If you think I can’t find my family in Paris,” He started, “just tell me.”

“What?!” Virgil objected, reading to say more but Rome interrupted.

“You don’t really think I believe I’m the Grand Duke, do you?!” He inquired, huffing.

“You might as well be.” His company shrugged, turning his attention to the train’s hallway. “With the dark red hair and greyish green eyes.”

“Lots of people could have that color scheme…” Rome tried arguing, knowing it was a weak shot.

“Hardly.” Virgil puffed. “And even if they did, not at all of them lost half their memories.”

Those words hung in the air, Rome refused to acknowledge them. So once again, no words were spoken for a while. And then the young orphan decided to change the subject.

“Do you think you’ll miss it?” 

“Miss what?”

“Russia.” He gestured out the window.

“Not at all.” Virgil shrugged.

“Why not?” Rome inquired. “Wasn’t it your home?”

“It was a place I once lived in.” His company put his foot on the other bench. “That’s all.”

“Then you must be planning on making Paris your home.” Rome insisted.

By the way Virgil clenched his fist as his side and stood up to sit across from the orphan, the remark upsetted him. “What is it with you and homes!”

“Oh I don’t know!” Rome said, defensive of his statement. “Maybe, for one, it’s just something every normal human being wants!”

“And for two?!” Virgil mocked, just as Patton walked in.

“Oh goodness gracious!” Rome left his seat, holding the older man’s hand. “You’re here, thank you! Please remove him from my sight!” He pointed at Virgil.

“What have you done to him, kiddo?” Patton asked with a voice that managed to be kind and threatening at the same time.

“Me?!” Virgil pointed back at Rome. “It’s him who’s pissing me off!”

“Sure, it’s me!” The orphan grunted. “I am so out of here.”

He slid the door shut on his way out, stomping his feet on the ground.

“Aw, an unspoken attraction!” Patton pouted at Toby, holding the canine up.

“Attraction?!” Virgil coughed out. “Are you kidding me, Pat? With that skinny little brat?! No way.”

“I was only asking-” The young one left the car, “a simple question… WAIT, Virgil!!” Patton ran out after his partner. “Virgil! I need to tell you something!!”

“What?!” The man snapped, turning around on his heels.

“Our documents!” Patton pulled out his passport, showing the pages with blue ink. “They’re all wrong, they changed the ink to red!”

“Red?!” Virgil’s eyes widened, grabbing his own to see if it was any different. 

It wasn’t.

“Let’s move to the baggage car!” Patton went inside their own to grab their suitcases, Virgil following behind. “No, you should go find Rome!”

“Right…” He hissed. “I’ll meet you there then!”

“Quickly!” Patton sent him off. “Before the guard come.”

 

Rome hadn’t gone very far. As frustrated as he was, and as far away as he wanted to get from Virgil, the train was not that spacious. Their car had been closest to the baggage ones, so that’s the furthest away that he could get. And not two full second later, Virgil had caught up to him.

“Hey, Rome, small problem, we need to go to the baggage card.” He greeted.

“What?” The orphan put a hand on his waist. “Why?”

“No time to explain just-”

“We’ll tell you about it later, kiddo!” Patton approached, holding all the suit cases, with Toby following behind.

“What the-” Virgil moved to get behind Rome, opening the door, “hell is going on?”

“Go in, darling, I promise we’ll explain once we get to Paris.” The older man prod, gently.

Humming for a while as the other two crossed cars, Rome took another minute before following. “Fine!”

With all the luggage, came the cold. That car was colder than any of other ones, were the passengers were supposed to be. As Virgil crouched down to sit all their suitcases, Rome passed around, shivering.

“Sure, this will do nicely.” He snarked, rubbing his own arms. 

“There is just another thirty minutes to our stop.” Virgil commented. “We can survive until then.”

“He’ll freeze in here.” Patton whispered to him, bringing attention to the fact Rome had no winter clothes thick enough.

“He can thaw in Paris.” Virgil shot, with a cynical smile.

“Say, why the baggage car?” Rome entered the conversation, approaching the two man. “There wouldn’t happen to be any problem with our travel papers, yes?”

“Of course not, your Grace.” Virgil stood up, keeping up an innocent act. “I just hated forcing you to mingle with all those other peasants.”

That’s when Toby barked at the metal door on the other side of the car. All three heads turned to that direction but they saw nothing.

“Toby, please calm down.” Rome pleaded. 

But then, they all moved backwards, unable to keep their balance.

“What was that?!” The orphan inquired from the ground, with some luggages and Virgil crushing him down.

“Oh no!” Patton held his cheeks, watching the rest of the train fall behind them. “There goes the dining car!”

More and more barks came from Toby.

“Get off of me!” Rome tried wiggling his way from under Virgil and the suitcases.

“I am,, trying!” The young man shot back, pushing them from off of himself first.

“Uh… kiddo?” Patton called from a far.

“What?!” Virgil snapped.

“I think someone,,” He watched the fire on the driving car, “made our engines catch fire!”

As the two kids freed themselves, Virgil ran to where his partner stood. Patton opened the door for him and the young man walked on the metal parts to get to the next car. 

“I’ll go check, wait here.”

He pulled himself up on a small ladder attached to the back, getting onto the sea of coals. Walking on top of them was a no-no, Virgil crawled his way to the engine area. Falling down on it, he was immediately met with a hall of heat, sweat coming as a response. Pieces of coal also flew at him, as he tried to make his way to the controls.

“Is anybody here?!” He called before checking the thermometer, which cracked as it was about to explode.

“We’re going way too fast!!” He heard Rome yell out on his way back to them.

“There’s nobody driving this thing!” He said, before taking the ladder down. “We’re going to have to jump…”

Turning to the door on the side, Virgil pulled it open with Patton’s help. Rome leaned in a bit to see the passing trees, and then an abyss. 

“After you!” He gestured to it.

“Fine, then we’ll…” Virgil thought for a moment, “just uncable the car!”

Running to it, he tried to kick them apart. His method failed, Patton watching everything up close.

“Come here,” He called as Virgil did so and Patton grabbed his arms, “now go and kick again!”

That also failed. Inside the car, Rome saw this and huffed. If their lives depended on Virgil, they’d never see another sunrise. Searching around as they continued, failed attempt after another, something caught Rome’s eyes. A crate labelled ‘dynamite’. There was one already opened, really anyone to reach in a grab an explosive. And that’s what he did. After lighting it on a piece of a metal by the door, Rome ran to hand it to Virgil.

The man blinked quietly at it for a few seconds, before smirking and shoving it down on the rods. “This will work.”

Hiding behind more crates, the trio shrunk down and cover their ears. Soon the explosion came, but the car didn’t slow down. Patton screamed in terror, Virgil searched for anything to came them stop while Rome still trying to find his footing as he stood up again.

“I’m--” Virgil gulped, a sense of doom grabbing at his heart. “I’m sure we’ll just come to a stop eventually. Right? I mean there’s plenty of track left-”

As he finished, Rome saw the bridge they’d cross collapsing to the ground. “Not so much anymore.” He pointed, making the other two followed the direction and have the feeling of powerlessness dawn on them.

“Alright… alright.. Alright!! Virgil grabbed at his hair, pulling it out. “I have an idea Pat, but I need your help,” He picked up a chain with a hook in the end from the ground, moving to the end of the car, “Come on!”

Hating himself for it, Virgil held on the side and kept himself far enough above the ground so that his ass wouldn’t burn on the tracks. “Okay, Pat, give me the chain!”

That’s when Patton fall inside an open crate, leaving Rome as the helped. As he handed Virgil the said chain, the young man groaned.

“No, not you!” He complained, taking the hook. “Where’s Patton?”

“Unavailable, at the moment.” Rome gave a sarcastic smile.

It made Virgil huff but he accepted. Passing the chains around a metal piece under the car, he pulled on the hook and let it hang from another metal piece, making other engines fall off and almost hit him in the head. As he screamed, a hand grabbed his and pulled him up.

“Be careful next time.” Rome teased.

“If we live through this,” Virgil petted down his own clothes, “remind me to thank you.”

Getting inside, they pushed the rest of the chain out of the car, making the other end of it stick itself onto the tracks. The move made the trio all fall backwards as the wood underneath them got utterly destroyed and the car turned sideways. It also managed to slow the car down, but not enough. So when Rome saw fluffy snow in which they could safely land, he grabbed the other two man and stood at the edge.

“This is our stop.” He commented, before the three of them jumped and rolled down the small hill.

Snow got everywhere. From his hair, to his mouth, to his jacket pockets. Rome was covered in white, as were Patton and Virgil. The older man, having held on to Toby early, cried out for the puppy as he couldn’t see them. Rome did as well before the canine emerged from a pile of snow, sniffing.

“Thank goodness.” The young man put a hand over his heart, sighing in relief.

“Rome.” The third voice arouse, as the owner petted away the snow from his shoulders.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment!


	6. boi can learn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's about 45 mins of the movie covered so far uhasusah hope you enjoy!

“So what now, we’re walking to Paris?” Rome questioned when they managed to leave the woods and get into the city nearby.

He knew they were somewhere in Poland, but the signs on the streets didn’t give out much information than that. Maybe he’d ask somewhere…

“No, we are taking a boat in Germany.” Virgil replied as they went on.

“We’re talking to Germany then.” Rome remarked.

“What?” Virgil made a face, lips twisting and eyebrow furrowing. “No, we’re taking a bus there.”

“Well, that is going to be nice.” Rome sighed.

Their stroll lead the trio to another forest, with less snow this time. They had been on foot for hours, deciding to sit down on the path surrounded with trees. Except, Patton remained full of energy, dancing around with himself as he sang.

“Oh, Logan, my love!”

Snickering, a smile stamped on his face, Rome questioned. “Who’s Logan?”

“Who’s Logan?!” Patton stopped, approaching the young man. “He’s only the most perfect man I have ever met! A real beauty if you ask me.”

“Oh!” Rome’s smile grew wider at the sight of his friend in love.

“Pat.” Virgil called, apprehending.

The old gentleman kept singing, holding himself up on his tiptoes and waving his arms around slowly above his head like a ballerina. “It has been so long. We haven’t seen each other since-”

“Pat!” His younger friend called, grabbing his arm to pull him closer and whisper. “Ixnay on the officey!

“Regardless of what is it that you would like me not to know,” Rome fidgeting with his pendant, hands resting on his lap, “I am not deaf.”

“Oh he is magnificent.” Patton still daydreamed, hand in hand with Virgil to spin him around as he danced. “Logan Anasiest…”

Rome giggled. “I can’t wait to meet this guy.”

“You’ll get the chance to, in Paris!” Patton blurted out, shaking his body. “He is the emperor’s first cousin and agreed to greet at us at his home!”

“PAT!”

“But…” The orphan stood up. “I thought we were going to see the emperor himself? Why are we going to see his cousin?”

Patton remained silent, picking up Toby. He skipped around their luggage with their puppy, humming a song Rome didn’t recognize.

“Virgil.” The young man called the other, arms crossed.

“Well…” Virgil chewed at his fingers nails before fidgeting with his own thumbs as he passed towards Rome. “Nobody gets near the Emperor without convincing Logan first.”

Rome pulled his head back, realizing what this meant. “On no.” He threw his hands up and turned around walking away. “No, not me!”

“Rome!” Virgil went after him. “Come on.”

“I can’t convince royalty that I am one of them!” The orphan argued. “I will not asked if you have looked at me, Virgil, I’m damn sure you have.”

“Yes but-”

“Nobody told me I’d have to prove I am the Grand Duke!” He protested. “I can’t do it!”

“Look-”

“Show up? Yes.” He continued. “Look nice? Fine! But lie to this extent?”

“You don’t know it’s a lie!” Virgil shot. “You know I’m convinced you are him.”

That struck a nerve with Rome. The man held his hands up before lightly pushing them in Virgil’s direction and turning around again. That’s when the dark brown haired one grabbed his wrist to pull him back.

“Look, look.” He started. “This a mild… stop on the road to finding out who you really are. Isn’t that what you actually wanted?”

“Just look at me again, Virgil!” Rome showed his raggedy, dirty old clothes. “This is now how a Duke is supposed to look like!”

“Rome-”

The man grunted, shoving his fists at his side. Stomping past Virgil, Rome reached the small bridge above the river they had set nearby. Patton was leaning on the rails, a flower in his head, a song in his lips. As he saw the young one approaching, he picked the flower and put it on Rome’s head.

“Tell me,” They bend over the railing again, seeing their reflection on the water underneath, “kiddo. What do you see?”

“A little nobody, making all the wrong choices.” Rome sighed, grabbing the bloom by its pedals and throwing it down. 

“I see,” Patton put an arm around him, bringing him closer for a hug, “an engaging strong young man. Who on a number of occasions has shown ability to lead and inform, equal to any of that from the Smirnov family or any royal in the world. And kiddo, I have known my fair share of royalty. You see, I was once a member of the imperial court.”

“What?!” Rome snapped his head, facing the gentlemen. “Really?!”

“Oh yes.” Patton nodded, smiling. “It is how I met Logan. I don’t believe I would have been able to otherwise. And I thank God everything day that I have.”

Beaming, Rome rested his head on Patton’s shoulder. “Sounds like a good love story.”

To this, Patton said nothing, to let the young one process the information. As he did so, Virgil approached, putting his arms on the railing.

“I hate to interrupt the moment,” He announced, “but, Rome, are you ready then?”

As he did this, Patton’s shoulder fell as the man shot his partner a mildly annoyed glance. All the while, Rome had already rolled his eyes and walked over to the other side of the bridge.

“What?!” Virgil didn’t understand. “What did I do now?!”

“There is nothing left for you back there, kiddo.” Patton’s words and front were directed to Rome. “Everything is in Paris.”

There was truth in that. Going back meant working at a fish factory forever, never amounting to anything, slowly being forgotten by the world. Rome had always wanted to go out with a big bANG! This was his only chance to do it.

“Gentleman,” He twirled around on his heels, “start your teaching!”

“Oh, I do remember it well!” Patton approached, gently guiding Rome off the bridge. “You were born in a palace by the sea!”

“The sea??” Rome interjected, trying to image but getting no clear image. “Really?!”

“Yes.” Virgil replied, joining in.

“You wore horseback when you were merely three years old.” Patton continued.

“Horseback riding? Me??”

“And the horse? He was white.” Virgil added. “You named him Romeo.”

“You used to make all sorts of faces, terrorized the cooks!” The older man giggled with the thought.

“The whole palace shook.” Virgil rolled his eyes, snickering.

“Was I that wild?!” Rome entertained himself as he pictured it.

“Off the books.” 

“You’d only behave when your father shot a look.” Patton crossed his arms up high on his own chest, making a pretend mad face.

“Just imagine how it was, your long forgotten past.” Virgil prodded, taking Rome’s side. 

“We’ve lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!” Patton continued, taking the other.

“I’m ready!” Rome was pulled by them as they reached a fallen tree trunk.

Patton got on it first, balancing himself up there. “Now, shoulders back and stand up tall.” He did so. “And do not walk but try to float.”

Rome attempted, using his arms outstretched to keep himself from falling. Gulping, he wobbled up until the end. “I feel a little foolish, am I floating?”

“Like a sinking boat.” Virgil deadpanned, shoulder down.

“You give a bow.” Patton gestured, lowering his torso.

“What happens now?” Rome cocked his head to the side.

“Your hand receives a kiss!” The older one said and Virgil did the kissing.

Proceeding, both man stood before her with one finger up. “Most of all remember this.”

“If I can learn to do it,” Patton set a piece of broken branch on his head as he walked.

“You can learn to it.” Virgil finished, put another one on top of Rome’s head.

Now, they continued their lesson when they got a lift. The car had an open compartment on the back, where they sat and ate their lunches.

“Now, elbows in and sit up straight!” Patton ordered, gently.

“And do not slurp the stroganoff.” Virgil took his bowl away from him.

“I never cared for stroganoff!” Rome dramatized, with the back of his hand on his head.

“He said that like a Smirnov.” Patton whispered to his partner. “Next,” He pulled out a list from his coat inner pocket. “We memorized the names of the royal family! Now were we have Kropotkin.”

“Shot Potemkin.” Virgil shrugged.   
“In the Botkin.” Patton pouted.

“Oh…”

“And dear old Vanya loved his vodka.” Virgil added.

“Got it Anya?” Patton put a hand on Rome’s shoulders, reassuring.

“No, I still feel blind…”

“You’ll learn in time.” Virgil petted his back.

“There the Baron Pushkin!” Patton continued.

“He was...?”

“Very short.” Virgil snorted.

“Count Anatoly?”

“Had a...?”

“Wart.”

“Count Sergei?”

“He wore a feathered hat.”

“I hear he's gotten very fat.”

“ And I recall his yellow cat!” Rome surprised himself with the knowledge, standing up and grabbing Toby who leaped to him.

“I don't believe we told him that.” Patton shot his partner a glance.

“We were rhyming.” Virgil looked away.” That’s an fairly easy guess…’

Afraid to push it, the older man continued their trivia. “Your best friend is...?”

“ My little brother, Remy!” Rome shot, thinking of the kid he’d met on the first day at the orphanage.

Merely two years younger, Remy had clung to Rome as children that age clung to toys. By the time the time Rome left that early morning that change the direction of his life, Remy had already been adopted. There were the occasional letters but now there wouldn’t even be that…

“Wrong! Your best friend-” Virgil tried.

“I know who my best friend is!” Rome yelled out

“What a temper!” The other young man defended himself, huffing.

“I don't like being contradicted!”

“That makes two of us!”

“Continuing on…” Patton interrupted, getting in between them both.

“I have had it,” Rome screamed, shaking his head, “and I hate you both! I'm sorry that we ever met, I'm hungry, I'm frightened and I am only human! I can’t remember anything, get out and let me be!” 

“Rome, kiddo, look at me.” Patton’s voice soothed the young man, making him at least face him. “We're all frightened, well just slightly. Could we start again? Take a breath, count to ten. You have courage and strength you barely know. So blow that little nose and dry those pretty eyes, a prince like your majesty can do this if he tries!”

“Are you ready ? ” Virgil questioned.

“Let’s just try.” Rome said, carefully.

“Okay so, Kropotkin?” Patton started

“He shot Potemkin.” Rome answered and thought for another second.  “In the Botkin.” 

“Right!” Blondie smiled and “Uncle Vanya?”

“Loved his vodka.” Rome finished. 

“There, the Baron Pushkin!” Patton continued.

“He was short!” 

“Count Anatoly?”

“Had a wart!”

“Count Sergei?”

“He wore a feathered hat.”

“YES, KIDDO!” Patton hugged him, squeezing the orphan. “See ? We just need a little bit of patience.”

Nodding with a sense of pride, Rome smiled. “I think I can be patient.”

Right next to them, Virgil smirked after snorting. “We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment!


	7. oooooooh here's the romance bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LOVE ME SOME ROMANCE

Fun fact about boats: they shake a lot.

At least, when they’re cruising in bodies of water.

Their trip would last at least a day and as Rome had to cling to the rails on the hallway, he cursed whatever forces of the universe got them to that boat. The train ride had been perfect up until the cars getting unlinked. On the boat, Rome’s head spun and he never quite managed to find his balance.

He had left Patton and Virgil in their room to go explode the vehicle a bit. He was starting to regret such decision.

First, he got to the lower deck. Well, the lowest passengers were allowed to go, there were still two more decks under him. But there wasn’t much there, just more rooms. The floor above that, was rooms also, where their accommodations where. The last deck, was the upper one. It was mostly empty aside from the sails, a few benches screwed to the ground and the captain’s cabin.

With the wind making Rome shiver, he found himself wanting to go back inside almost the very second he set foot in the area. He was just about to turn around and take the stairs when his eyes caught a familiar face walking close by.

“Hey, hey, hey, heeeeeey!” He called out, running to him. Stopping in front of him, Rome took a deep breath and crochet a little, catching his own breath.

Him, being the man who had referred Rome to Virgil for the travel papers. This time though, he wore no cloaks, showing his face in its entirety. He seemed younger than what Rome had took him for. And the scar covering the left side of his forehead, reaching his cheek and chin, had it always been there? Maybe the hood from before had prevented Rome from noticing. Was it the reason he wore it out in public? If so, why didn’t he have it now?

“Young man.” He greeted the orphan. “I see you managed to find Virgil.”

“I did!” Rome nodded along. “He’s with me here, actually. We’re going to Paris!”   
“How wonderful.” The man smiled. “All set to find your family then, I presume?”

Blinking several times, Rome pouted with a hinged jaw as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I never told you about my family.”

“Oops.” Scarface shrugged and started walking away.

“No, hey!” Rome ran after him, slamming against one of the sails post. His hands immediately went to his throbbing nose. “Ow…”

Once he looked up again, the strange man was gone, leaving Rome with a lingering sense of fear. That had been one creepy conversation, probably the creepiest he’d ever witness himself. Or maybe… not, entirely? A distant and faint unclear memory told him he’d seen worse.

“Rome!!” Patton’s voice called from the lower levels.

The orphan bolted down the stairs, playing around with his nose to see if it had broken. From the way it moved normally and simply throbbed, he figured the answer was no.

“Yes, Patton?” He meet the older companion down at their deck, with Virgil standing close, holding something silky on his arms.

“What happened with your nose?!” He questioned, eying the part. “It’s very red.”

“Ran into a pole.” Rome poked at it a little before dropping his hands at his sides. “What did you call me here for?”

“Well,” Patton’s gaze had trouble deviating from the wound, as the man himself grabbed Virgil by his shoulders and pushed him closer to Rome, “this kiddo has a gift for you. I believe it will be a good fit for you!”

“Patton!” Virgil shot him a look with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh come on, it was a good pun!” Patton defended. “But I’ll leave you two kiddos along.”

“OoOooOkie?” Rome watched the man enter their room with pursed lips before turning to Virgil. “Is the gift that dress you’re holding?”

“Uh,” Dark brown gulped, holding it up for Rome, “yes.”

It was a rich blood silky red, with a silver line right under the boob area. How expensive had it been, Rome wondered. It seemed like very.

“It’s gorgeous.” He ran his hands through the fabric. Yup, that's definitely silk. “Did you really pay for it?”

“Maybe.” Virgil stared down at his feet.

“Why did you spent your money on me?” Rome grabbed the dress, gently laying it down on his forearm. 

“I…” Clearing his throat, Virgil tapped his closed fist on his chest. “It’s a thank you present. For helping at the train.”

“I mean… if I hadn’t, I would’ve died too.” The orphan blushed, looking at the dress rather than at the person who gave it to him. “But… thank you.”

“No problem.” Virgil let out, rather too fast. 

A smile began to creep on Rome’s face. “Let me put it on then.”

“Sure, sure…” Dark brown stepped aside, picking at his chin with his head lowered. “Wait, you mean right now?!”

“Yes.” Rome deadpanned. “Now shoo, go to the upper deck, I’ll meet you there soon.”

“Alright!” 

Inside their room, Patton played with Toby. Rome sat at his bed, watching the scene from above. And then he sighed.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” The older man deviated his attention to him.

“Nothing.”  _ Except the strange man who apparently knows more about my family than I do.  _ “Virgil got a dress for me!”

“Why, yes.” Patton smiled, sitting down next to him. “He’s not a bad kid, you know.”

“Perhaps…” Rome bit the inside of his lips. “This is such a gorgeous dress! How did he even know I like dresses? It’s not like a lot of man go around parading in them...”

“To be honest kiddo,” Patton sighed, looking up as he thought, “he gave me a very vague answer.”

“Yes?” Rome prompted.

The next words the older one said, came with a fake deep voice. “It’s just a guess.”

“Pretty spot on too.” Red hugged the fabric. “I love it.”

“That’s nice, kiddo.” Patton smiled, speaking with his normal voice as he stood up. “I take it you want to try it?”

“Yes.” 

“I’ll leave you to it, then. And Virgil’s-?”

“On the upper deck.”

With his hand on the doorknob, he waved at Rome. “Thanks kiddo!”

 

“So?” Virgil proded as his partner appeared at the top of the stairs.

“He adores it, kiddo!” Patton sat on the bench the young man was in. “Was it really a guess?”

“Yes.” Dark brown pulled out a chess set from under the table. “Wanna play?”

Patton squinted his eyes but chose to let it go. “Sure. I’m white.”   
Smirking, Virgil set the box down on the bench. “I like the black anyhow.”

The game lasted some five minutes before Rome showed up. Virgil had set with his front to the stairs, precisely to be able to see when he showed up. And when he saw Rome in the dress, his heart might’ve skipped a beat or two.

“Virge?” Patton noticed his frozen friend, following his gaze to find Rome. Proceeding, he left his seat and extended a hand to the young man. “Wonderful! Oh, marvellous! Now, you are dressed for a ball!” He clapped before moving away and grabbing Virgil to pull him along. “And you must learn to dance for one as well.”

“Wa-Wai-Wa-Wait!” Virgil objected as Rome took his hands.

“Don’t worry.” Red whispered, his attention on their feet. “I won’t step on your foot, promise.”

Regardless of the snorting at it, the comment made Virgil relax. He squeezed Rome’s hand and when Patton started counting, they moved together.

“No, no, no, Rome.” The older man interrupted. “You don’t lead, Virge does.”

“I thought that was only for women?”

“For royalty too.” He informed, stepping back. “Go again, kiddos.”

The young kids moved closer, Virgil putting a hand on Rome’s hips while holding his hand in his free one. And then they stepped back, and forward. Back and forward again… On and on.

“The…” Virgil cleared his throat. “The dress is beautiful.”

“I wouldn’t think you’d buy something for me without liking it yourself.” Rome shot, making the man embarrassed.

“No, I-” He coughed, turning his face away. “I mean, it looks… beautiful. On… ugh… it looked nice on the hanger but-”

Smirking, Rome giggled. “Are you trying to give me a compliment?”

That’s when they finally met eyes, right before Virgil twirled him around. “Yes. Yes, I am.”

“Well,” They kept moving, spinning together, “thank you.”

“Of course.” Virgil nodded. “Of course.”

Then, silence fell. But it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, it was… new. New and as though as if it tried to trigger a dejavu moment. Even as their eyes locked completely, no part of it was forced, strange or appaling. It just seemed like that was how it was supposed to go.

“I feel…” Rome broke the quiet after a while, “a little dizzy…”

“Oh!” Virgil stopped them, letting go of the man’s hip but holding onto his hand. “We have been dancing for a while.”

“It hardly seems like it.” Rome smiled, shrugging.

“Yes…” Virgil gulped, caressing his thumb on the orphan’s palm. “Yes… Rome, I-”

“Yes?” 

Both of them closed their eyes. They leaned in closer. Each other’s breathes were feelable. But the kiss never came.

“Virgil?” Rome opened his eyes, seeing the man pull away.

“You’re doing great.” Virgil tapped his hand with his free one and left.

Watching as he took the steps down, Rome deflated. His heart had been racing, like never before in his life and then the moment was just gone. Out of reach, far away, sent packing. What had even happen for it to be so? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment!


	8. fuck off, nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, the scene wasn't that long

Loud snoring did make it hard for someone hearing it to fall asleep. What made matters worse though, was the motion of a the boat. Even the snorers weren’t safe from it. Patton himself woke up with a startle, his head falling in all different directions.

“You okay, padre?” Rome questioned, sitting right next to him on the floor.

“Yeah, yeah… Thanks for worrying, kiddo.” The man smiled, before shooting his gaze at Virgil, lying on the floor with his blanket while fast asleep. “Look at that kiddo. He can sleep through anything.

Snorting, Rome reached for a comb in the bed and passed it through his hair. “Yeah.”

Meanwhile, Toby jumped inside Virgil’s bag. When he fell from it, something else came along. It was a small box, golden and green, full of little flowered details. Rome reached down to grab it, Toby helping him by pushing the box with his muzzle.

“Thanks, Toby.” His owner petted his head before examining the object up close.

“A beautiful jewelry box, no?” Patton commented.

“Is that what this is?” Rome moved it around on his hands, squinting his eyes.

“What else would it be?” The old man climbed the bunk beds and lied on top.

“I don’t know.” Rome admitted. “Something else. Something magical… with a secret.” He faced Patton from where he sat. “Do you think that’s possible?”

“Anything is possible, kiddo.” He smiled. “You and Virgil warmed up to each other, didn’t you?”

At his, Rome scoffed, placing the box on the nightstand. “Hardly.”

“Oh… kiddo…”

“Night, Patton.” He lied on the lower bed. “Sweet dreams.”

“To you too, Rome.”

With dim lights, both humans closed their eyes. Rome had managed to black out sooner than he’d expected. In no time, he found himself dreaming. There was a big field, butterflies hovering around, sunset painting the sky. Rome lied on the orange grass, before seeing a little kid, very much like himself, gesturing for him to follow. The orphan had no qualms in complying the request. They passed by a fallen tree bench, walked on it to get to three older girls, seemingly triplets? Giggling, they waved at Rome and the kid, calling them to the edge of the cliff. 

As he got there, Rome saw the jumping off, along with the smaller child, to the body of water underneath. That’s when he also saw another person, the oldest one in the group. He had black hair, with a beard.    
“Hello, Princey!” The man called with a smile. “Jump in, Roman!”

Rome giggled, moving closer to the end. Watching the family play around, splashing water at each other, Rome beamed at the scene. The happiness is his heart was such that it felt like it was about to explode. And he needed to jump to get to them.

When he was about to, the older man turned into a demon, his voice carrying all through the environment.

“Come on, jump!” It said. “Be the last to fall for the Smirnov curse!”

Yelling as it grabbed his wrist, Rome pulled back with all his strength but it was enough. And then, out of the blue, he found himself flying away. Away from the demon and chaos until-

“Rome! Wake up!” Virgil’s voice called, Rome finding himself in the man’s arms.

Blinking several times, the orphan painted. His heart rate slowed down as he finally made sense of where he was. Obviously, that was no their cabin. They were on the upper deck. And apparently, they were in the middle of a storm.

Water flooded the boat from all sides as raindrops fell from the sky. Both of them were soaked, wearing their pajamas. And Rome was too startled to care.

“The Smirnov curse…” He whispered.

“Rome?” Virgil asked, shaking himself.

“My head hurts.” Rome leaned closer to the man, wrapping his arms around him and putting his cheek against his chest. “Everything had been so nice…”

“It was just a nightmare.” Virgil caressed his hair and he let himself be hugged. “That’s all.”

“I-I…” The orphan trembled, squeezing. “I think I saw my family.”

“Means you’re remembering.” Virgil rest his cheek on top of his head.

“Yeah.” Rome replied. “I would guess so.”

 

Dark brown had to carry dark red all the way back to their room. Up in the deck when Rome tried walking, he found his legs wobbled more than the actual boat.

“Did it really spook you this much?” Virgil asked on their way down.

“I’m anxious.” Rome confessed. “And somehow, now I’m convinced I won’t be able to find my family.”

“Bullshit.” The smaller man puffed. “You’ve come this far, you can go further.”

“You are being weirdly optimistic.” The orphan grinned at Virgil, his in arms. “Have I rubbed off on you already?”

“Yeah, well…” Virgil turned away, opening the door to their cabin. “Just get to sleep. And don’t go around sleepwalking to your death again.”

“I…” He set Rome down on his bed. “I shall try.”

“You better.” Virgil moved his head up a bit to see Patton, still blissfully unconscious and unaware of what had transpired. “Night, Rome.”

“Good night, Virgil.” 

As both man lied in their bed, their hearts beat at the same pace. Not that either knew or had any way to check, since they thought the other was asleep. And even more than that, the heart rates had been spiked for different reasons. 

Rome was dreaming of romantic possibilities, falling hard for the mysterious yet strangely calming conman, while Virgil himself was scared and nervous. He’d been creating suspicious about the young orphan since the first time they met and each day something made him think that he could be a hundred percent right. If he was… If Rome was who he thought the man was… Ah well… it had been a good run for him. But he didn’t think he would have much time left with Rome.

As the orphan slept (and snored), Virgil was left to his own devices. That meant all his thoughts whirled around his mind, ever so taunting, making he believe nothing he did would matter in the slightest. While one dreamt of beauty and romance, the other lied awake torturing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment!


	9. they did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 58 min of the movie covered, noice. Enjoy

“Where is Uncle Boris from?” Virgil questioned on their way to Logan’s house.

“What if Logan just doesn’t recognize me?” Rome ignored, his heart beating at an uneven rate.

“He will.” The man replied, grabbing his shoulder. “You’re Roman.”

“Hardly.” Rome huffed out.

“Oh come on!” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“It’s just that…” The orphan sighed. “Three days ago I was nobody. I have nothing to my name.  I didn’t have a past at all and now I have to remember an entire lifetime I’m pretty sure I was never a part of!”

“Relax, kiddo.” Patton weighed in. “We’ve prepared you for every question, you’re ready to answer anything Logan throws at you!”

“Right.” Virgil pointed at him, agreeing. “Now, where was Uncle Boris from?”

“Moscow?” 

“Good, good.” He smirked at Rome. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

Patton giggle behind them. The orphan furrowed his eyebrows at their older companion while Virgil him by bending one of his knees back.

“Ouch!” Patton exclaimed loudly, messaging his leg before shooting his head up. Proceeding, he pointed at a quaint big house with an equally huge garden. “That’s it!”

“Wow…” Rome’s eyes widened as he himself examined it. The pale bricks formed a huge structure, with silver detailed windows in the front.

“This is where Logan lives?” He whispered.

The other ignored him as they went inside, walking on the pathway to the door. Patton knocked and a minute later, a random boy, roughly Rome’s age, attended it.

“Oh, hello.” He smiled leaning against the doorframe before someone came and shoved him outside.

“This is not your house.” The man looked down at him. “And you’ve overstayed your welcome, please leave.”

Cursing and swearing to all the gods, the boy left. Our trio watched this with slight fear in their minds. Well, expect for Patton. He had the face of a man in love, which he was, and didn’t mind showing it.

“Logan, my love!” He jumped at the man, wrapping his arms around him and kissed both his cheeks numerous times.

“Pat-” Logan giggled a little bit, before noticing Rome and Virgil standing by. 

Gently, he pushed Patton away and adjusted his tie, along with pushing his glasses up his nose. Then, he cleared his throat and turned to the younger men standing by the doorstep.

“And who are these?”

“This is Virgil, my friend.” Patton introduced, before grabbing Rome’s hand and pulling him closer to his boyfriend. “And this is Prince Roman.”

“Oh.” Logan blinked several times, stepping aside. “Do come in. I have a lot to ask to you.”

“Of course…” Rome grinded his teeth with a whisper, going inside the house, with Virgil and Toby following close behind.

“Sit down please.” Logan sat on his own little chair, gesturing the others to the sofa. 

He had clipboard in his lap and a pen in his hand. As the trio made themselves comfortable, Logan kept his stare in Rome. And it seemed to burn the boy’s skin, to the bone. It was obvious to anyone there that Logan was only doing this entire thing as a favor to Patton, because trust in Rome? He did not have even the slightest bit. He had suspicions, more than anything else. And from Rome’s experiences, Patton was gullible enough to bring someone that wasn’t Roman.

“First question,” Logan leaned closer, “how does Prince Roman likes his tea?”

“Uh, I don’t like tea.” Rome shot. “Just tap water and lemon.”

Time passed, the grandfather clock in the room made ticks to make sure they all knew. And then their host got to the last question.

“Lastly, I am sorry if this is an impertinent question but please, indulge me. How did you and Grand Duke Thomas escape during the siege of the palace?”

Rome took a minute, silently staring at the table in front of them. He hadn’t even worried about the answer because it just sort of… came to him. In images, almost like a flashback.

“There was door in the wall…” He started. “And the… I think the kitchen boy? Pushed us inside.”

“That is crazy.” Logan remarked, shrugging.

“So…” Patton prompted, hugging Logan’s arm. “Is he a Smirnov?”

“Well…” The host picked his chin. “He did answer every question.”

“You hear that, kiddo?!” Patton yelled out, standing up and pulling the young man into a hug. “You did it!”

“I did it! Rome celebrated, squeezing the man.

“So, when do we go and see the Emperor?” Patton asked.

“I’m afraid… you don’t.” Logan shot as Virgil sneaked away.

“What?!” The other two said in unison.

“Come again, my love?” Patton moved towards Logan, holding his elbows gently.

“The Emperor simply won’t allow it.” He set his clipboard down.

“THEN WHY MAKE ME GO THROUGH THIS INTERVIEW AT ALL?!” Rome yelled out in frustration.

“Surely you can think of some way to arrange a brief meeting?” Patton questioned. “Please?”

Sighing, Logan passed around with his hands behind his back. Suddenly, a smile grew across his face and he turned on his heels. 

“Do you happen to like Russia ballet?” 

“oH…” Rome understood, quickly nodding.

“Of course!” Patton agreed.

“A group is performing at the theater in Paris, tonight.” Logan announced. “The Emperor and I love the Russian ballet. We never miss it.”

 

“WE DID IT!” Patton sang, meeting Virgil outside.

The boy had his back to the house, hands shoved deep down in his pockets along with a straight posture. His muscles were rigid as he stood there, no sound coming from him.

“Come on, kiddo, we must celebrate!” The older man picked up his friend, twirling him around. “We are going to see the Emperor tonight at the theater! 

“Patton-”

“Finally!” Patton laughed out loud.

“Pat-”

“We will be free!” 

“PATTON!”

The sudden up in volume made the man freeze on the stop, staring at Virgil with curious eyes. “What is it, kiddo?”

“He is the Prince.” Virgil turned away, quietly.

“Logan wants to take us shopping for the ballet!” The men saw Rome at the balcony, his excitement managing to get radiated from that distant. “Shopping in Paris, can you believe it?!”

“That’s wonderful, kiddo!” Patton clapped at Rome, twirling around on his heels. “This will be lovely!”

“Pat-”

“What did you say before, Virge?” He turned around, eyebrows arched. “I couldn’t listen.”

Virgil stared for a full minute before replying. “You know what, Pat? It wasn’t anything important.”

“Really?” Patton questioned, cocking his head to the side.

“Yes, promise.” Virgil forced a smile.

They were happy for now. Why ruin that, why bring on that sort of subject when they were about to go pay expensive shit in expensives stores? That was the true joy for them, Virgil wasn’t willing to mess with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment!


	10. diD I SAY THAT CHAP SEVEN WAS MY FAV CUS OH BOY THIS ONE TAKES THE CAKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS ONE PLS ENJOY

Rome had never seen a place as beautiful as the  Champs-Élysées. And they went at night too, when all the lights were on and the dark sky served as a canvas for the bright spots. Not to mention all the people walking around, glamorously dressed as if they planned for throw a fancy party right there on the streets. The air had magic in it, Rome decided. No avenue could look this perfect, this immaculate and gorgeous with a little bit of something wondrous and mystique. 

“Here, have a flower, on me.” The young boy watched as Logan handed Patton a rose.

In response, the chubby man pushed on the tip of his toes to give his lover a kiss on the cheek. The sight was an adorable thing, filling Rome’s heart with warmth.

“They are beautiful.” He whispered to himself.

“You think so ?” Virgil heart it, approaching with arms crossed over his chest.

“I do.” Rome turned to him, standing his ground. “Romance is hard to come by, anyone is lucky to have what those two do.”

“That isn’t…” Virgil took a deep breath, untangling his arms. “Wrong. Excuse me, I need to do something.”

“The man took off, leaving a confused Rome in his absence. The orphan turned to Logan and Patton, clasping his hands together.

“So, where shall we start?” He questioned.

“Where’s Virgil?” Patton noted.

“I don’t know.” Rome shrugged. “He just darted off somewhere, we can have fun without him. He’ll meet us back at the house, right?”

“Possibly.” Logan bushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Follow me.”

Doing as he was told, Rome went after the man paying their bills. Logan lead them to a huge store (not that any stores at the Champs-Élyseés were short of bigger than any inside spaces Rome had ever set foot in), with a great victorian arch at the entrance and mannequins in expensive suits at the display windows.

“Joan.” He called, walking inside and moving to the front desk. “Hello, would you mind calling Joan for me, please?”

“In a minute, sir.” The secretary responded, grabbing the phone.

Turning to Rome, Logan explained. “This is a tailor shop. Joan is one of the best parisian designers I am familiar with. They are bound to give you the perfect suit.”

As he blinked fast, Rome proceeded the words before giving a ooooooooh of joy. “This is everything!”

“Doubtful.” Logan scoffed but smiled widely once he had faced away from the young one.

Meanwhile, he saw a figure approaching from the very back of the store. None squinting was necessary for him to recognize them as Joan.

“Why, hello, Logan!” They leaned in, kissing both the man’s cheeks. “It’s a pleasure to have you here. What is your order this time?”

“It is not for me, Joan.” The man stepped back to go behind Rome and push him forward. “Rather, it is for this young gentlemen. His name is Roman.”

“Oh oui, pleasure to meet you, my friend.” Joan took their place right next to the boy, slytherin an arm across their shoulder. “Roman, was it? Let me see you better. Come on.”

As the designer led a bouncy happy Rome to the dressing rooms, Logan shifted on his heels and beamed at Patton. “This shall be good.” 

“Joan does seem really professional!” The chubby one pointed out, scratching his chin. “What do you think they’ll chose for Rome- Roman?”

“Hm…” Logan shrugged after thinking for a moment. “Joan has always surprised me.”

“And…” Patton’s usual cheer was gone, replaced by concern as he sighed heavily. “Do you think this will work? Will Thomas allow Roman to even go near him?”

“If we remain calm, and be smart about this, then yes.” His boyfriend took his hand and squeezed it in a reassuring gesture. “I am confident this will work.”

Eyeing Logan for a full minute without speaking, Patton grew his smile back as he threw his arms around the man’s shoulders. “How did I ever end up with someone as amazing as you?”

“By being just as amazing yourself.” Logan kissed his cheek and Patton highly doubted he would be as sweet and loving if he was informed about the real plan.

 

“Gentleman, and gentleman,” Joan approached the two, who were sitting on a comfy couch, with arms open wide, “I present to you, Roman Smirnov.”

The orphan stepped out of the dressing rooms, feeling the fabric move with him. The sound of it was so comforting, as was the fabric itself. A gorgeous wine red jacket clung to the white buttoned shirt underneath, complementing the pants with the same shade of red, and a pair of black pointy shoes.

At the sight, Patton was the first one to jump up and clap his hands. In the meantime, Logan examined the outfit with a pout before joining his boyfriend with the cheers.

“Perfect, Joan.” He addressed. “As always. Bill it to me, and thank you profusely for your help.”

“Anything for a friend.” The designer winked. “But you must promise me to arrange a meeting soon.”

“Of course.” Logan nodded in agreement. “I’d have no other way. Have a wonderful night, Joan!”

“You too, Logan! I do hope to see more of Patton and Roman soon!” They waved the men goodbye as they walked out.

In the streets, Rome showed off his new two-piece, feeling more elegant than ever. As he smiled to himself with the thought, he slammed into someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry-”

The person before him had his jaw dropped, eyes glued to Rome. He found it adorable.

“Careful, Virge.” He teased. “Don’t let any flying bugs go in.”

“Uh-I-” Virgil shook his head, blinking various times. “You look amazing. Better than when you were the dress I gave you.”

“I disagree.” Rome shrugged. “But-”

“Suits are Joan specialty.” Logan said, proudly, having not heard Rome. “I am sure this is one of his best works.”

“I can agree.” Patton barged in. “But what do you say we go out of a meal, huh? I am starving.”

“I must confess, I am too.” His boyfriend replied, as both looked at the younger gentlemen in waiting for their answers.

“I could go for some food.” Virgil nudged Rome with his elbow. “You?”

“Yes.” He let his shoulder fall down. “I feel utterly weak and energyless.”

“I know a wonderful restaurant.” Patton beamed.

 

Now, Rome had seen the most beautiful restaurant there was. Looking from outside, he barely thought it was a place to dine in at all. With the victorian architecture, green windows and lights hanging from the front, he thought they had reached a five star hotel.

Inside was no less impressive. A big open area surrounded by at least four spacious halls for more dinner tables, a chandelier so majestic and eye catching it seemed to scream ‘HEY LOOK AT ME, I’M THE BEST PART OF THIS PLACE!’. And a stage, a small one, with a dance floor attached to it, with five performers dressed in puffy pink skirts doing the can-can. Rome honestly thought he was in a dream. And the fact Virgil sat beside him, smiling all night, only solidified that.

“To reuniting families.” Logan held out his glass of wine. “It is my pleasure to be part of this heartwarming event.”

“To reuniting families.” The others lifted their glass, the clicks of the cups filling their ears.

“I want to do something.” Patton said as he chugged the rest of his drink, standing up. Then, he reached his hand towards Logan. “Will you come with me?”

“Always.” He took it, Patton leading his boyfriend to the dance floor with the can-can girls.

Rome watched as the chubby man lost his footing a little, all the while smiling like a fool, dancing with the joy of a child. And Logan… he was a bit more hesitant, moving around much less than the others, being just as content, regardless.

A giggle escaped Rome as he put a hand on Virgil’s arm. That happened before a gentleman approached, asking for a dance companion out of the orphan. Rome took the man’s hand and they danced away to the others, being joined by a few more couples.

“Paris… holds the key to his past.” Virgil sighed to himself with a scowl. “I found him at last, but he’ll be gone… and that’s the end.”

 

Outside their hotel, Patton paced around with the uncertainties he had in mind. On the other hand, Virgil simply sat by the stairs, holding his bowler hat.

“We have nothing to be nervous about, Pat.” He muttered out, hands passing his hair as he arched his back forward.

“Kiddo… that does not sound like you.” Patton kept pacing. “Anyhow, there is a lot to go wrong here…”

“No, there isn’t, Pat.” Virgil felt a pang at his heart. “This is what I tried to tell you earlier. Rome is the Prince. He actually is Roman.”

“What?” His friend stopped, staring at him.

“I… was the boy at the palace.” He continued, putting on the hat and standing up. “The one who held him and Emperor Thomas escape.”

“But-But that means…” A smile grew on Patton’s face. “That means our Rome has found his family!”

“Yeah…”

“To think!” He gave Virgil a sideway hug. “The heir to the Russian throne… And you-”

“Will walk out of his life forever.” The young one stepped down the stairs.

“But-”

“Princes,” He continued, holding a hand up for Patton, “don’t marry kitchen boys.”

“I know! But-”

“We are going to go through with this as if nothing has changed, Pat.” The man insisted. “Because it hasn’t.”

“You’ve got to at least tell him!” His friend pleaded, meeting him at the lowers steps.

“No, Pat.” Virgil shook his head, looking down at his feet before twirling around on his heels. “I really don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment!


	11. sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a wild anastasia au update appears

Inside the theater house, Rome’s silky red suit made him shine brighter than anyone else. Virgil found himself awestruck by the sight more than just once, before always shaking his head reminding himself that they’re go separate ways soon. Oh, how much torture that was.

“Are you coming or do you just wanna stand around all day?” The Prince arched his eyebrow, having already reached the top of the long stairs.

“I’m going.” Virgil mumbled, taking the first step.

The stage was very far from where they sat. A balcony at the back of the room fit all four of them. It gave them a good advantage point to scout for the Emperor.

“There he is.” Virgil whispered into Rome’s ears, lending him the binoculars.

The boy stared at the man wearing gray through the lens. His heart clenched, twisted in on itself as familiarity washed over him like a great big ocean wave. That was his family. Blood connected them, but something stronger to. Something Rome longed for.

“Please.” He squeezed his own eyes shut. “Please let him remember me.”

Then the lights dimmed, the chatter died down and actors danced onto the stage as music started playing. Each note matched each of their steps, in perfect harmony.

Not long into the play, Rome twisted the paper program, over and over again. Soon, he was picking it apart, piece by piece. They all fell into his lap, and then suddenly, he felt a hand grab his, stopping his moviments.

“It’s all going to be fine.” Virgil, who sat next to him, whispered.

“Tell something.” Rome reply, just as lowly. “About yourself. Anything.”

“Why now?” His companion questioned.

“So I don’t start picking apart my own skin.” The Prince huffed, which led Virgil into a fit of giggle he had to contain.

“Alright.” He said, after catching his breath. “Do you have any specifics in mind?”

“I don’t know.” Rome confessed. “Anything at all will do, seeing as I don’t know much about you anyhow.”

“Of course you do!” Virgil shot in defense, speaking a little bit too loudly and flinched in response.

“Here are the things I know about you, Virgil.” The Prince pulled his hand back, putting a finger each time he named something. “You forged documents, you were living on the streets, you are a little bit anxious, and you have impeccable taste in dresses.” He smirked at the last one, crossing his arms over his chest. “But that is as far as we go.”

“Fine.” Virgil huffed, scratching his chin. “I’m good at sewing stuff.”

“What, really?” Rome leaned closer.

“Yes.” The man let out a sigh, holding his own forearms. “My mom taught me in case my own clothes got torn while I worked.”

“And where did you work?”

“One thing,” He held out one finger, “is all you get.”

“Virgil-”

He made a shush sound. “It’s disrespectful to talk in the middle of a theater production, Roman.”

Sitting back and straight on his seat, Rome returned his attention to the stage. He had missed half the story at the point, so he had no idea why there was a man stretching out his hand towards a carriage that was leaving towards the left side. And that’s when the lights turned back on, the curtains falling as someone else took the stage. They announced a fifteen minute break.

“Come on, Roman.” Virgil stood up, expecting the Prince to follow. “It’s time.”

 

They walked on the hallways. As his companion reminded him of every royalty lesson they’ve had since day one, Rome grew more anxious. He had half a mind to turn around and walk away. Get a train back to St Petersburg, and try to see if that fish factory would still take him. Working with smelly sea creatures seemed less risky than what they were about to do now.

“You’ll do great, Roman.” Virgil encouraged, which Rome thought was very much unlike the man.

“You keep calling me Roman.” He pointed out. “Why?”

“Isn’t that your name?” His companion arched his own eyebrows at him, prompting.

“You weren’t calling me that before.” Rome replied.

“Well yes I-” Virgil gulped, rubbing the sides of his head. “That’s not important now, Roman, just go meet your grandfather.”

“I’m scared.” He admitted.  

“Good, that means your human and not some robot designed to kill humanity.” Virgil shot, pushing Rome towards the balcony the Emperor was in. “You’ll do great, as I said before.”

“Virgil-”   
“Fine.” The man sighed, taking his hands off the man. “I’ll go in first, have a chat with him and introduce you. Would that make you feel better?”

Rome remained in silence for the next couple of minutes. “It might.”

“Good,” Virgil nodded, stepping back while still facing him, “I’ll knock to let you know when you can come in.”

“Alright.” Rome replied, unwilling to let himself just watch his companion disappear behind the heavily detailed brown door. “Wait, Virgil?”

“Yes?” The man stood there, waiting. 

“Look,” The orphan took steps closer, “We’ve been through a lot together in such a short amount of time and I-”

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to say-” Rome let out a breath. “Thank you, I guess. For everything.”

“Oh,” Virgil nodded, “You’re welcome.”

He turned to the door, ready to open it. His hands were on the knob, something inside him begged him to call for Roman again. Against his wish, Virgil flickered and he was inside the room.

 

“Please inform his Majesty, the Emperor, that I have found his grandson, Roman Smirnov.” 

At the words, Thomas head moved to that direction, squinting his eyes. Logan knew what he thought of seeing anyone else claiming to be his grandchild.

“He’s waiting to see him, just outside the door.” The voice continued.

“Oh no, young man, I am sorry.” Logan replied, louder than he usually spoke. “But the Emperor is seeing no one.”

“Please tell whoever that is that I am tired of seeing grand dukes.” Thomas announced, without leaving his seat. “I will have my heart broken no more.”

“You should leave.” Logan pushed Virgil away, softly.

“PLEASE!” The young one pleaded, going past him, reaching Thomas’s seat. “He is the real thing, I promise you!”

“Excuse me,” The Emperor closed his eyes, still turned to the stage, “but I wish to live the rest of my life alone and in peace.”

“But-”

“I shall see you,” Logan spoke, “through the door.”

The sound of the curtains draping eased Thomas. Now the man was surely leaving. Right? No, because they opened and closed again, whoever claimed to have Roman waiting stepped inside and closer to Thomas.

“Your Majesty, I intend you no harm.” He took a seat next to the Emperor. “My name is Virgil, I used to work at the palace.” He started slow as Thomas examined him. 

“Well, that is one I haven’t heard, I must admit.” He stood up, using his arms to push himself up. 

“Please-” The man who went by Virgil moved, reaching the Emperor as he got to the curtains. “If you just see him-”

“I know what you are…” Thomas shook his head, moving past him. “I’ve seen what you do, and I do not find it commendable.”

“Your Highness if you please-”

“Training young man into the royal ways to trick me.” The Emperor sighed, shaking his head. “Have you nothing better to do?”

“But he is Roman!” Virgil pushed. “I promise-”

“Your word means nothing to me.” Thomas replied. “Please, leave a poor old man alone. In the end, it’s never my beloved grandchild.”

“This time it is!” The young man stood right in front to the old one, blocking his way.

“Virgil…” Thomas tested out the name, squinting his eyes. “I’ve heard of you. You are the con-man from St Petersburg making auditions to find a Roman.”

“Your Grace, we came all the way from Russia-”

“And others came from Brazil.” He shot down. “None of you understand what it is like to lose someone. And training someone to pretend to be that person, to deceive someone in that manner, all for money?” He licked his lips, sitting at the couch nearby. “Have you no shame or respect?”

“But it’s not what you think, I-”

“How much pain,” Thomas quickly stood up again, “are you willing to but me through today? Logan.” He turned to his trusted assistant, who was hanging around by the door. “Why did you let this one through?”

“Thomas, I-”

“Get him out of my sight.” The Emperor demanded. “I am feeling so tired…”

“WAIT!” As he walked away, Thomas heard Virgil struggled, probably being grabbed by bodyguards.

He hated being forceful, bringing pain to anyone, so he flinched at the sound. What else could he do? Falling for cheap tricks, would only remind him that he no longer had his Roman. Without his family, he could live, maybe. But being taunted, over and over again, by the prospect of seeing his grandchild again, and it never being delivered? No one’s heart could handle that, especially an old one.

 

“Just speak to him!” Virgil kicked as the guards pulled at him. “You’ll see he’s the real thing! Please lis-”

And he was thrown out the door. Hitting someone’s leg, Virgil rolled on the floor as his left arm hurt from the fall. There was the sound of a door shutting and then Roman speaking…

“It was all a lie.” The words made the man’s head go up, staring at The Prince from that position.

“No, no!” Virgil stood up, getting closer to Roman.

“You used me!” The other man accused. “You did not think I was The Duke and you lied to me!”

“No, Roman-”

“Stop calling me that!” He yelled, hands balled into fists at his side. “I was just part of your con to trick an innocent old man, to get his money?!”

“NO!” Virgil shouted back, grabbing at the sides of his head. “Look,” He moved as Roman did, “it may have started out that way but now it’s all different, I-”

“STOP IT!” Roman hissed, turning to him.

“You really are Roman.” Virgil continued. “I promise.”

“I SAID STOP IT!” The Prince had tears on his eyes. “From the very beginning, you lied! And I, not only believed you, but I was-”

Virgil watched him, biting his own lips as the crying started. Roman sniffed and rubbed the back of his hands on both his eyes.

“I had actually fallen for you.” The man whispered, turning away as he said it.

“Ro-” The name got caught in Virgil’s throat. 

“I don’t want to hear it.” Roman stomped his feet. “Any of it, I don’t want to hear about anything I told you or what I remember, I don’t want to hear from or of you ever again! Just leave me alone!”

“Roman-” Virgil grabbed the Prince’s arm, receiving a smack on the face for it.

“Don’t you dare touch me.” Roman hissed out before walking away with heavy steps.

With a hot burning cheek, the con man fell down to his knees. The eyes that followed him would have bothered, if his heart hadn’t been completely broken. But the worst part of it all was that it had been his fault. There was no one else, not even Patton who went along with the plan, to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment!


	12. babes... there had to be more angst coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "things are going to get better in the next chapter" BITCH U THOUGHT

The Emperor sat at his theater seat, as the next act of the play showed signs of starting. Soon, he was joined by Logan, who remained silent and stiff at the man’s side. With the actors talking for the scene down at the stage, Thomas leaned to the left and closer to his friend.

“Logan,” he started, “I am curious. Why did you let him in?”

There was a silence at this. It didn’t last too long, but Logan cursed himself for letting it drag on as long as he did. His hands sweat at his sides, his mind raced with unanswered questions, his heart felt like it could beat out of his chest nearly at any moment. He was hyper aware of everything, every sound, every movement and it paralyzed him for that time window.

“I truly believed them to have brought you the real Roman.” Logan managed, after taking a deep breath as he looked on ahead. “I interviewed the young man myself, he seemed to know everything, things not all the other declared Romans seemed to know.”

“I see.” Thomas nodded slowly, sitting straight.

“And I hardly had much reason to doubt Patton.”

“Patton?!” His eyes widened. “I haven’t seen that man in ages! To think of him being associated with this…”

“It is truly bothersome.” Logan closed his eyes, feeling the betrayal.

Sighing, Thomas put his hands on his lap. “This is becoming too much for me…”

“However, I am to blame. And I am so sorry, Your Highness.” His assistant remained in his place as his breathing got increasingly heavier. “I never meant to cause you any harm. I did believe… I did believe I had found your family at last.”

“I know, dear friend.” He gave the man a smile that never quite reached his eyes, putting a hand on his shoulder as a reassuring gesture. “I know. And now I believe we have,” He looked down at his wrist clock, “little under an hour left of the play. But alas, I would like to go home.”

“I can escort you, if you’d like.” Logan stood before, before Thomas could.

As the Emperor got up, he gently pushed his friend down. “No need, Logan. I would prefer to be along for the remainder of the night. Until tomorrow.”

Bowing his seat, Logan watched his friend close the curtains on his way out. “Until tomorrow, Your Highness.”

Alone in the balcony, the assistant seemed to see his own heart being broken. His love betrayed him, making him caused pain to an old friend as consequence. Logan had endured some hardships in life, but this one might have been one of the worst. 

 

Somewhere else, out in the halls, Patton paced back and forth. He had run out of nails to bite so long ago, and the stress might as well be turning his head full of blonde hair white. 

Roman had gone with Virgil to talk to Emperor Thomas about twenty minutes before.Their companion hadn’t heard anything about since then. Except for now, when his head snapped towards the sound of a slap. And the scene he saw was… strange. Roman walked away from Virgil, holding his own cheek. As might as they verbally fought, Patton never thought it could turn into anything physical.

He ran to his friend first, worrying about Roman as he did so.

“Virgil!” He held the man’s arm. “Kiddo, what happened?!”

Shaking his head down, Virgil replied. “The Emperor wouldn’t see him, and he recognized me as a con man… Roman heard everything.”

“Oh no…” Patton hugged the man from the sides, leading him towards the exist. “I’m so sorry, kiddo…”

“PAT, WAIT-” Virgil turned to him, his face drenched in fear. “Logan was there! He also heard everything. E ve ry thi ng.”

Realization hit the older gentlemen like an airplane falling from the sky. “That can’t be good.”

As if to affirm the statement, right then, an angry voice called out his name. Patton turned around to see it belonged to Logan, as he had suspected. He waited for the blow, waited for his own slap in the face.

“You broke everything we had, Patton.” What he got was much worse.

Logan’s straight face while he spoke those words were unbearable to watch. And he continued on like this.

“How long have I trusted you?” He said. “Why did you do this now?”

“Logan, I-”

“Please, do not look for me again.” Logan gulped. “I do not wish to see you after this.”

“But, Lo, he is Roman!” Patton pleaded as his… now ex boyfriend turned on his heels.

“Your words mean very little to me right now, Patton.” The man let out a breath and started walking. “Goodbye.”

“Oh no…” Virgil watched as his friend clenched the cloth over his heart and knelt on the floor. “Pat- I’m so sorry…”

What left the man’s throat now was a scream. A painful, heartbreaking scream, accompanied with countless tears. Virgil had never seen Patton like that, scared of doing anything in case he’d make it worse. The older man cried on the floor for minutes before a guard kicked them out.

 

Outside, Virgil held his friend, who clung to his arms in response. Patton had utter a single comprehensible word since Logan had ended their relationship. It was truly a weird sight to be a part of, if you knew Patton long enough. That was all that occupied Virgil’s thought for the moment.

Until the Emperor descended from the theater’s stairs, calling for his carriage.

“Patton.” Virgil shook the man. “Pat- Pat!”

“Yes?” That wasn’t the word that came from the man’s mouth but it’s how Virgil interpreted it.

“That’s the Emperor.” He pointed at the sidewalk. “I need to get him to Roman. I’ll be back soon.”

“Virgil-” The name was wobbly and not at all how it was supposed to sound like. 

“I promise.” Virgil squeezed his friend’s hand. “I won’t be gone for long. But I need to do this.”

He ran to the other side of the carriage as the Emperor closed in on the one facing the building. Virgil got into the driver’s seat as Thomas was slipping into the back, the door being held open by a servant outside. Once they closed it, Virgil stepped on the accelerator.

There were a few screams in the background that Thomas did not seem to hear, but Virgil was very much aware of them and mentally apologized.

“Dominic, could you please slow down a bit?” The Emperor asked.

“Sorry, Your Highness.” Virgil turned back to show his face for only a moment before concentrating on the road again. “But I need you to listen, please.”

“No…” Thomas cried out. “Just stop the car-”

“I can’t.” Virgil made a sharp turn. “Sorry.”

Not too long after, he parked the carriage on their hotel. Virgil was pretty sure that’s where Roman had gone back to. And if he was wrong… he’d just track him down and have him meet his grandfather.

The dark night sky showed all the stars, and the wind made the air around feel chilly. Virgil hoped the man wasn’t anywhere else.

Stomping down his feet, Virgil walked over to Thomas’s side of the mobile and opened the door. 

“You have to talk to him.” He started. “Just look at him, please!”

“Why should I?” The Emperor cocked his head to the side, holding his chin up.

Pushing his hands inside his pockets, Virgil pulled out a little box. The little box Roman had dropped at the castle during the siege. Patton had thought it was merely a pretty jewelry box but Virgil remembered the song that came as it opened. It was a music box.

“Do you recognize this?” He handed it to the Emperor.

“Where did you get it?” Thomas stared at him after he examined it, tracing the patterns with his fingers.

“Nevermind that.” Virgil shook his head, his hair being blown by the wind. “But he wears a key that finds inside this box. I’m not sure what it says exactly, but I know they match.”

Thomas blinked his eyes several times, tears coming to them as he bit his lips and gulped. Putting on a sympathetic smile, Virgil went on.

“I know you’ve been hurt.” He began. “But he’s been just as lost and alone as you have. And I promise you, this time, it’s for real.”

“You will stop at nothing…” The Emperor chuckled half heartedly, getting off the vehicule. 

“I’m probably about as stubborn as you are.” Virgil shrugged.

Thomas moved past him, ready to go inside the hotel. He turned around on his heels for two things though.

“You haven’t given me a room number.” He reminded.

“Oh, right!” Virgil shook his head. “It’s 305.”

“Thank you.” Thomas nodded. “And… you really won’t tell me where you got the box?” He held it up.

“Somethings are better left unsaid, I believe.” The young man crossed his arms across his chest.

“Oh, I think you are more stubborn than I am.” Thomas gave him a tiny smile. “Thank you, Virgil. Even if the person upstairs is not my Roman, you have at least given me the will to look for him again.”

“It is Roman upstairs.” Virgil saluted. “And you are very welcome, Your Highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment!


	13. finally smth happy i promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment!

The walk from the theater house to the hotel was done with mumbles under his breath. Rome stomped his way to his room, apprehending himself from being such a dumbass. His words, not the narrator's.

But, before he could meet with the door, he found a somewhat familiar face standing in the  middle of the hallway.

“HEY YOU!” He yelled, running to the stranger from the boat.

The old man stayed still, hands behind his back as Rome neared him. His expression was calm, and unmoving. Rome wanted to punch it, just to see if it’d remain the same way.

“What the hell are you doing here?” The young boy demanded. “Do you how you ruined my life?!”

Strange eye widened as their owner shook his head before staring at Rome. “What happened?” His voice came out worried, striking it as odd to Rome.

“What do you care?” The orphan crossed his arms over his chest.

“Rome…” The strange man looked down at his feet, sighing. “You have not met with the Emperor yet, have you?”

“No- Not really- I-”

“Rome?” A third voice thundered all the way across from the hallway.

Both men shot their heads to the side, watching as Thomas made his way to them. The Emperor had had his sight focusing on Rome but as soon as he approached him, he saw the second man standing by the young one’s side.

“You…” He started, before his eyes flung open in surprise. “LEUEN?!”

“Hey there, baby brother.” The man, whose name seemed to be Leuen, smirked, pulling his cloak down.

Rome took a look at his face. Leuen was strangely similar to Thomas, which would make sense seeing as he called the Emperor baby brother. The only thing that stood out, practically screamed at anyone who stared, was a big huge burn Leuen had on the left side of his face. Rome wondered what had happened, how he’d gotten such a wound. And he couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“During the palace siege, Roman.” Leuen let out a sigh. “Though, you were so young, I doubt you could have remembered it.”

“I… I… don’t remember anything.” Rome hugged his arms close to his chest, squeezing.

“Rome.” Thomas called, and the orphan snapped his head in his direction. “Can we talk?”

“Uh- I-” Rome nodded, profusely. “Sure.”

“And you,” The Emperor pointed to his older brother, squinting his eyes at him, “we must talk as well, please do not leave.”

“Of course.” Leuen gave a smirk that made Rome think he would not, in fact, stay.

Maybe Thomas missed it, or maybe he just knew he couldn’t do much in regards to that, but his Highness simply nodded and gently pushed Rome inside his own room. With the door closed behind them, the young boy felt his heart beating, screaming to jump out of his chest. He stood by the dressed, staring at the mirror as Thomas moved, walking all around him.

“Who,” He emphasized the first word, “exactly are you?”

“I…” Rome bent over on the dressed, gulping. “I was hoping you could tell me.”

“My dear…” Thomas stomped his cane on the ground. “I’m very old. And I’m tired of tricks.”

“I’m not trying to trick you!” The orphan turned around, staring at his Majesty. “All I want is to know whether I belong to a family or not. Your family.”

Taking a moment, Thomas breathed in before shaking his head. “You’re a very good actor. Best yet, in fact. But as I said before, I am tired. I’ve had enough.”

As The Emperor walked away, crossing Rome’s path, the young one caught a whiff of a familiar scent. He closed his eyes and an image flashed in his mind, something with Thomas and a younger boy, spilling a bottle.

“Peppermint?” He whispered, just loud enough for Thomas to hear and stop midway.

“An oil.” He replied. “For my hands.”

“Right…” Rome smiled. “I spill it once! The carpet was soaked and it forever smelled like peppermint… like you!”

Thomas sat on the bench near the door, staring at the young man with hope. Walking towards him, Rome took a seat at his side and closed his hands on his own lap.

“It… It made me miss you a little bit less, every time you went away.” He choked up, holding a sob.

“What…” The Emperor leaned a bit closed, pointing at the necklace Rome wore. “What is that?”

“This?” The orphan grabbed the pendant, holding it by the side with only his fingers. “Well… I’ve always had it. Since I can remember, it’s been with me.”

“May I?” Thomas questioned, holding out his gloved hands. Rome nodded and place the necklace on them. “It was our secret. My Roman’s and mine. Together in Paris…” Right then, he pulled out the jewelry box.

“This…” Rome grabbed it gently, holding it with the utmost care. “You… You gave this to me! To sing me to sleep when you were here, in Paris!” He picked his pendant, using it as a key to open the box as he hummed the song.

Once the lip went up, and the notes filled their space, Rome sung, “Hear this song and remember…”

“Soon you’ll be,” Thomas joined, “home with me. Once upon a December.”

“Oh my grandson…” He cried out, tears falling from his eyes. “My grandson!”

They leaned for a hug at the same time, Thomas putting a hand on top of Roman’s as they squeezed each other. Roman’s heart was filled with the joy he’d always dreamed of having. Both sobbed into the hug, clinging to one another as if life itself depended on it. And for both, it may as well just do. So many years alone, so many years wondering where their family was… Now they had at least one of them back. Now, at least, they had one another.

Outside, stood Virgil, watching the scene that unfolded right by the window. He gave a smile, content with bringing them together, as started walking away. The road at night was dark and chilly with a sense of urgency creeping up on Virgil. Especially because he’d left his best friend crying outside the theater house, and the man needed all the support he could get.


	14. is he though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment!!

Virgil had a long walk back to the theater house. Having taken the carriage, and driven as fast as he had, the man did not have any idea of just how much of a distance they had travelled. And now, as his legs ached in pain, he did. He leaned over them and held his weight on his knees right as he was reaching the destination.

“Patton?” He called upon approaching the, now empty and unlit, theater, and searching around for his friend..

He found him sitting at the foot of the stairs, as the man steadily stared ahead and refused to move an inch. Walking closer to the man as slow as he could manage, Virgil sat next to him.

“You okay?” He questioned, his voice sounding raspy and uneven.

“No.” The world barely left Patton’s mouth. 

“I’m sorry, Pat.” Virgil held his fists on his lap, digging his nails into his own skin. “I pressured you do to this with me, this is my fault.”

“You didn’t do anything, Virge.” Patton still looked straight in front of himself, speaking lowly and as though someone else was doing the act for him. “I made my decision and it cost me the love of my life. That’s all.”

A cold whiff of wind rushed by them then, making Virgil hold on to his scarf. Meanwhile, his friend remained frozen. It was eerie, seeing the man in such state. Without any joy, any happiness, any movement, any… life, he just wasn’t Patton.

“Come on.” Virgil stood up, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up.

“Virgil-”

“We’re going to rent a room for the night.” He continued, walking and he taking Patton along with him. “And tomorrow morning I’ll see about us getting tickets back to St. Petersburg. Although, I’m not sure I trust trains anymore.”

The joke got no reaction from Patton, aside from a small nod. The gesture was barely there and if Virgil hadn’t been looking directly at his friend, he would’ve missed it. It was just another reminder that the older man was in deep pain. And heartbreaks could last a lifetime. So, regardless of what Patton had said himself, the blame fell on Virgil, oh so heavily, and he would go to his grave with the guilt clinging at his heart. Because if there was only one person in the world who deserved to have everything he wanted, that person was Patton Popov.

 

On the other side of Paris, in their hotel, grandchild and grandfather shared old memories. Rome stared at a black and white photograph, their family’s photo, Thomas informed the young one. He brushed his fingers against it, in a gentle manner, a hurt in his heart taking space.

“I remember now.” His voice broke with the threat of tears. “Just, how much I loved them…”

Right then, Thomas reached out and put his hand on Rome’s arm. “They wouldn’t want us to live in the past. Not now that we are together again”

Rome hummed. “Maybe.”

A moment of silence came before Thomas spoke again. “Oh look!” He reached for something his grandson couldn’t see. “A drawing you gave me!” He handed it to Rome, who gasped in response at the sight before giggling. “I was in much need of training.”

“To me, it is just perfect the way it is.” The older man smiled.

“I am a lot better now, I assure you!” Rome stood up. “I’ve always loved drawing and-”

A memory came to mind. Sometime in between the travels when Rome had been sketching Virgil and Patton came from behind him, so silently that it had started the young boy, who tried to hide the paper away as soon as he could. Of course, Patton had already seen it and commented on how beautiful it looked. 

Before that had been a nice memory, something Rome had meant to treasure and laugh about later on with both men. Now, though? Now it made him want to cry, it made him want to break everything in sight. So he restrained himself from telling his grandfather, who had been staring at his grandson with worry in his eyes.

“Yes?” He prompted.

“Nothing.” Rome shook his head in response, sitting back down at the foot of Thomas’ armchair.

“Laugh for me again, won’t you?” The old man pleaded. “It reminds me so much of my Nikki, and how much I’ve missed my grandchild. You don’t look so happy now, Roman.”

“It’s nothing, grandpapa.” Rome forced out a smile, going in for a hug. “I couldn’t be happier to have found my family again.”

“Good.” Thomas squeezed back. “Because you have your mother’s beauty, and she would love to see you happy again, I assure.”

“I would worry for the child of a mother who did not wish them to be happy!” Rome joked, though it was a very true sentiment.

To this, Thomas said nothing. Instead, he got up from his seat and walked over to a box. Rome followed and watched as his grandfather opened it to reveal a jeweled crown. 

“This,” Thomas reached inside to grab it, gently putting it over Rome’s head, “is yours, my dear. And Russia, will be yours. Pardon me for worrying but… are you sure this is what you want?”

The boy stared at his mirrored image, unable to recognize himself in it. Regardless, he blinked away the tears and beamed.

“Why would I not?”

 

The next morning, as Rome was with Logan, doing a fitting for his ballroom dress and suit, Virgil had arrived at the castle. Their paths didn’t cross on his way in, as Virgil made his way to Thomas’s office.

Bowing at the Emperor’s presence, Virgil kept on a poker face. 

“You are a hard man to get a hold of, mister…” Thomas raised his eyebrows, asking the man for his last name.

“Virgil is fine.” He replied.

“Well…” The Emperor leaned a little over his desk, showing his guest a briefcase with money. “This is ten million rubles, as it was promised, with my eternal gratitude.”

“I do accept the gratitude, your Honor.” Virgil stood up, shoulders straight. “But I cannot take your money.”

“What do you want, then?” Thomas approached him, holding his own hands behind his back, taking stance that reflected his curiosity.

“Nothing you could give me, I’m afraid, sir.” Virgil bowed once more before moving towards the exist.

The Emperor seemed ready to let him go, but alas, “Young man!” He called before Virgil could leave.

“Yes?” 

“Where did you get that music box?”

When the man did not reply to this, something inside Thomas’s mind clicked. And suddenly, things made a lot more sense.

“You were the servant boy, weren’t you?” He questioned, hovering around Virgil. “The one who got us out of the palace on the day of the siege.”

As he avoided eye contact, Virgil moved his head to his check would be the only thing facing the Emperor. He was too smart and the young one wished he just wasn’t.

“You saved his life, and mine.” Thomas continued. “And then you gave him back to him. Yet, you refuse any sort of payment for it?”

“Not anymore.”

“Why the change of mind?”

Virgil snickered. “It was more like a change of heart.”

“Oh!” The Emperor’s eyes widened in surprise. “I see.”

“Thank you for having me.” Again, bowing, the man started stepping out. “But I must go.”

“Of course.” Thomas nodded. “Have a good evening… Virgil.”

“You too,” Virgil replied already outside, “your Majesty.”

While he walked on the castle, wanting to leave as soon as possible, he took the stairs. Stairs Rome found himself standing on while the man did so.

 

Nothing in the world would get Rome to act as though Virgil even existed anymore. Nothing could make him betray himself in such a way. Nothing, that is, aside from the man himself.

“Hello, Virgil.” Rome greeted with venom in his words. “Here to collect your reward?”

“I’m done with that I had come here to do.” The other replied, rather drily. 

“Oh, young man!” A servant nearby called. “You will address the prince as his Highness.”

“Don’t worry, that’s not necess-” Rome meant to say, but Virgil cut him short.

“No, please, your Highness.” The man bent forward, in showing of respect. “I am glad you found what you were looking for.”

“As am I that you did the same.” Rome shot.

“Well then,” Virgil broke their gazing first, glancing at the front door, “I’m leaving, your Highness.”

As he left, Rome watched. His body trembled, tears threatening to fall from his eyes once again. The betrayal still hurt, like nothing Rome had ever known before. Even not knowing if he had a family at all, even the loneliness, didn’t cause him to feel such… turmoil inside. And now that Virgil was walking out of his life, possibly forever, there was not even the sense of peace he had expected to comfort him. There was just the hurt, and heartbreak, and confusion. Some heartbreaks last a lifetime, Rome had told Virgil once. This one certainly would.

For now, all Rome could do was end the closure he had.

“Goodbye.” He whispered to the air, with Virgil having reached the outside gate minutes before.

Both were sure they’d never get to see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eighteen mins left motherfuckers


	15. muahaha there comes more angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 MINUTES LEFTTTTTTT

“Hey, Pat.” Virgil walked in on his friend, lying in bed inside their room.

“Virge.” The man sat up, crossing his legs and resting his hands on them. “Don’t you think we’re making a mistake?”

With a head shake, the younger one sighed as he leaned on the door. “Trust me, this is the only thing I’m doing right.”

“But Roma-”

“Deserves a lot better.” Virgil shot. “If you want to say and work things out with Logan, Pat… it’s fine with me.”

“Vir-”

“You know you do.” He interrupted. “I ruined what you had, it’s only fair we go separate ways.”

“Virge no…” Patton stood up, going to his friend. “It was my decision to do it too. I knew how Logan was going to feel about it, I jus-” He took a deep breath. “I didn’t want you to go through it alone.”

At this, Virgil started giggling. And then it became a full on crackle, as he man hugged his own belly and bent over, catching his breath.

“Virgil?”

He put a hand on Patton’s shoulder, both for his own balance and to reassure his friend. Proceeding, he straightened his posture and used his free hand to wipe away the tears on his eyes. “You’re too nice, Pat.”

The man pouted. “No one can be too nice.”

“You are.” Virgil argued. “And you lost the love of your life for it.”

Patton gulped in response, making the younger one realize what he said. “Oh shit, I’m sorry, Pat, I didn’t me-”

“It’s okay.” His friend replied, staring at his feet as he slowly dragged them back to the bed. “It’s not like that you said was wrong, anyhow.”

“Patton, I-”

“We should be leaving soon, no?” He questioned. “Maybe you could take a shower.”

Staring, Virgil took Patton’s new somewhat colder attitude as a big hit. All he could do in response to it was nod and walk inside the bathroom, reaching for the shower stall.

 

Behind a massive red silky curtain, Rome watched. His eyes followed the dozens of people in the ballroom, dancing to the melody of a lovely string quartet. With so many bright, different colors, so many lively humans, so much glee around… It also made him believe like there was something worth celebrating.

One would think that his return as Duke could be it. However, to Rome it just felt like the most ridiculous thing in the world. Hadn’t he dreamt of something like this? Hadn’t he dreamt of finding out he was royalty? Hadn’t he dreamt of finding his family? All of it felt empty, somehow. All of it felt distant and untouchable and Rome could not be feeling more detached from it, as if he was watching it happening to someone else. Maybe the life he had as orphan Rome back in St. Petersburg had been better than this.

“He is not there, my dear.” His grandfather’s voice came from behind him.

“Oh, I know, he- wait, who’s not there?” He turned around to face Thomas.

“A remarkable young man, who found a lovely music box. Who else?” The man smirked, with his head held up high, watching the scene out in the ballroom next to his grandchild. “Virgil, of course.”

“Oh well, he is probably too busy trying to spend his reward money as fast as he can.” Rome grimaced, bitterly.

“Look at them dance.” Thomas evaded the comment. “You were born in this world of glitter and jewels and fine titles… Yet I wonder if this is what you really want.”

In response to this, Rome’s eyes grew wider as his head slowly moved towards the Emperor.

“Of- but of course it is, grandpapa!” He insisted. “I have you. I found what I was looking for!”

“Yes, you did, my darling.” Thomas smiled, grabbing his grandson’s hand as they let the curtains fall. “And you will always have me. Always and forever. But… there is something more you want, I’m sure. And perhaps… you cannot fully enjoy this without him.”

“Grandpapa…” Rome snickered, shaking his head. “What are you talking about it?”

“Virgil didn’t take the money, Roman.” His grandfather answered.

“What?!”

“He refused.” He shrugged. “I offered him anything else and he did not ask for a single thing.”

The boy stood there, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he wrapped his head around the information. While he did so, Thomas stepped forward and pulled him in for a hug.

“Knowing that you are alive… seeing the man you have become… it brings me great joy, my darling. Joy I never thought I could feel again.” He hissed Roman’s forehead, before stepping back towards the curtains. “Whatever you choose, we will always have each other.”

A minute of silence passed by as the boy fell deep into his own thoughts. After a while, he decided to face Thomas again and say “Grandpapa, can’t you tell me w-”

But the man had gone to host the party, leaving his grandson to ponder over the last meeting he had with Virgil.

_Why did you make me believe you took the money, you idiot?_

It didn’t matter, did it? Virgil was still walking away. As Rome would walk into that ballroom and be the Duke he was supposed to be… except that he couldn’t. Standing behind those curtains, there was a pang in his heart that would not leave him be.

Soon he heard barks inside the castle, which disrupted his pensive state.

“Toby?” He called after his dog, following the little canine outside into the garden with the maze made of plants.

Going deeper and deeper into the confusing paths, Rome lost track of Toby and the sounds of his barks were drowned out in the sound of the music playing inside the castle. At some point, the boy heard leaves moving and saw some lights flickering. He did not like it.

“Toby?” He called, trying to go forward. “Here boy…”

A strong gust made the fabric of his dress flap around like crazy, and in the middle of that he heard his dog barking again. As the wind died down, he saw Toby running towards him.

“Toby, oh my gods.” He picked him up. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

Right then, he heard something else. “Roman…” An unfamiliar voice calling, something about it made every single on of his bone shriver.

He decided to run. As he did, the vines around i grew bigger and seemed to go after him. And the voice called once more. “Roman Smirnov…”

The boy managed to find the exist, reaching the river and seeing fog all round him. And out of the fog came a figure. A tall slender man, with a long black beard and bald head… Something about him screamed, told Roman that they had met before but he couldn’t figure out what the man’s name was.

“Roman Smirnov…” He called, giggling. “Your Imperial Highness, I had been waiting for this day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment!


	16. get a load of that ending tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else missed this fic cus i did

There was a fog around them that hid away the figure as it began to speak. Their voice once had been smooth for sure, but now it sounded raspy, like it still clang to words he had spoken years before. Roman took steps back and whoever talked took steps forward.

 

“Look what ten years have done both of us! You, a handsome young flower and me?” They stepped into view, making Toby shiver and hide behind Roman. “A rotting corpse!”

 

A rotting corpse indeed. With the pale ass skin, deep sunken eyes and skeleton like structure that man seemed to be far past the brick of death. It sent shivers down the young duke’s spine too and he felt the need to hide, just as Toby had done.

 

“Your face…” Roman whispered as memories came to him, squinting his eyes at the man. 

 

“Last I saw you was at a party, just like this one.”

 

“A curse!” He shook his head which hurt from the flashes inside his head. 

 

“Ha, I see you are remembering!” The man held up a trinket, a glowy green tube with small snakes surrounding it. “REMEMBER!”

 

A flood of light beamed off of it and touched everything around them. Suddenly, the scenery, roads, lights, trees, all of it seemed just a little less colorful. Roman sank to the ground and stared up at the despicable man, his face becoming all the more familiar to him.

 

“Rasputin!” The young duke hissed out.

 

“Rasputin!” The man mocked with a high pitched voice and squeals and giggles. “I couldn't destroy your despicable family back then but of course, what goes around comes around.”

 

Green smoke with skeleton bats flew out of the green tube, grabbing at Roman’s attire and testing it apart. Roman batted his hands up and down, left and right, trying to get rid of them and failing to do so.

 

“Get off of me, you smokey little devils!” He frustratingly hissed.

 

They eventually pushed him closer to the edge of a bridge, where they disappeared and Roman finally stomped down his foot, staring at Rasputin. Even with the corpse like completion, Roman felt stronger now before him.

 

“I am not afraid of you, Ghost Riot!”

 

“Ohohoho…” Rasputin laughed. “Well I can fix that! Care for a little swim under the ice?”

 

As he held up the trinket again, a light shone between the bridge, making a semi circle that excluded Roman from the rest of the structure. He was breaking the cement to lead the duke to his death. Roman slid down the piece as it began tilting towards the frozen river.

 

“Wanna say a prayer, Roman Smirnov?!” Rasputin mocked. “No one can save you!”

  
  


After the dead looking man said what he wanted, Virgil ran towards the guy and used his the to hold onto to the man’s skinny wrist. Then, he proceeded to throw a very badly made punch. It did hurt Rasputin, as well as Virgil’s own hand but he kept the facade.

 

“Wouldn't count on that.”

 

And he dived on the tilted piece of cement from the bridge, stretching out his hand to grab Roman’s. Pulling him closer, Virgil grunted and hissed.

 

Meanwhile, Rasputin still held his trinket and pointed it at Virgil. “Aw to the young lovers, together again. FOR THE LAST TIME!”

 

A cloud of smoke appeared and pushed Virgil away from Roman and up the bridge. Finally, it reached one of the statue horses that came to live and started jumping with its back hooves trying to get Virgil to fall off a great height that would surely kill him.

 

“Virgil!” Roman yelled after he saw the statue beginning to prepare so as to fly away. 

 

The man screamed as he was shaken off the horse, his torso hitting the cemetery floor with force. Everything hurt but the statue moved to stomp down on him, Virgil rolled side to side in order to dodge the attacks. After having stood up, he grabs a pipe from the floor and tries to fend I'd the horse. All the while, Roman screams for him from the edge of the broken bridge.22

 

Before the duke could pull himself up, Rasputin walks towards him and pulls him up with one hand to bring their faces closer. As he spoke, Roman had to smell the stinky dead smell.

 

“Dasvidaniya, your Royal Highness!” And he lets go.

 

Roman manages to hold onto the edge again, but his fingers hurt and they come close to slipping off it. With the sound of Rasputin laughter, Roman still tries to pull his weight up.

 

“PRINCEY, HOLD ON!” Virgil yells from a distance, still fending off a statue horse. 

 

“Finally,” Raspuntin comes closer, kicking Roman’s hand, “the last Smirnov is going to die tonight!”

 

He begins laughing again, only to be interrupted with his own screams of pain. Toby is biting his leg and Rasputin sends a bone bat to fight him off. While that happens, Roman has to keep a tight grip on a loose pipe.

  
  


“ROMAN!” Virgil screams after hearing a big splash in the water. 

 

He runs from the statue and jumps off the bridge to get into the water but the horse intercepts his way. Virgil is right back where he started.

 

“Long live with Smirnovs!” Rasputin laughs as he thinks Roman is gone for good.

 

“Right!” But the young duke shows up at his left, hair all messy and clothes as dirty as they are torn apart. “Couldn't have said it better myself!”

 

Roman runs towards the man, tackling him to the ground. Rasputin trinket is no longer in his hands and Roman stretches to reach for it, fallen on the concrete. The villain pushes him off and grabs the tube again but Toby, now free to help, jumps and bites the cord to take the trinket to Roman. As the dog slides on the floor, the tube rolls out of his mouth and Roman uses his foot to stop it. With a little bit of pressure, the glass begins to crack and turns into a bright red color. What follows is the statue horse breaking into pieces which fall on Virgil and make him unconscious.

 

After seeing the scene, Roman pushes his foot down harder on the glass. “This is for Virgil!”

 

“Give it back!” Rasputin demands.

 

The young duke ignores and presses down even more. “This one if for my family!”

 

“NO!”

 

“And this?” Roman states down at him, the man on his knees pleading for mercy. “This is for you!”

 

The entire thing breaks with one last stomp. A beam of green light appears and forms a funnel directed at Rasputin. A green ball hits the man and begins turning him into a skeleton, and finally, he becomes dust that is blown away by the wind.

 

Everything grows quiet as Roman runs towards Virgil to embrace him. Still unconscious, the young man seemed to not even breathe. Tears fall down Roman’s cheek as he clings to Virgin's chest.

 

Nevermind all the terrible things that happened, Roman needed answers! Nevermind Virgil lied and manipulated, nevermind he was going to run off with the money, nevermind anything anymore! Virgil had refused the reward and Roman wanted to know why. He couldn't ask anything if the man he still loved, despite all of it, was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment!


	17. AYEEEEEEEEE BITCHES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello pls leave a comment!

Once unconscious, your eyes take too long to open. It’s like all the time you spent in nothingness weights in your eyelid and makes it harder for them to open like normal. Virgil felt that, heavily. And the worst part of everything was, his body ached with every little movement. But once he managed to wake up, his eyes found an unfamiliar space. Under his touch lay cotton sheets and right next to the bed, slept Roman Smirnov, with back arched forward and his head on his arms which lay on the mattress. A quick look around gave Virgil a moment of epiphany. 

**He was at the castle!** He realized, moving his neck so fast it made him groan in pain.

“Virgil?” Roman slowly straightened his posture, staring at the man, eyes open wide. “Virgil!” He proceeded to throw himself at him, embracing Virgil with both arms.

“Ow, ow ow-” He complained, making Roman flinch and pull back. 

“You own me answers!” The prince’s demeanor turned strict and somewhat cold.

Hissing as he massaged his own neck and struggled to sit up, Virgil replied. “What is it that you want to know?”

“Why didn’t you take the money?” Roman began. “Weren’t you going to St Petersburg? Why were you there outside the castle?!”

“Wow calm down-” Virgil put a hand up, with the other holding the side of his head.”Hold on- Lemme-- Ugh…” He squeezed his eyes shut and fought a strong headache. He continued as he was. “I didn’t need the money, I was indeed going there and I just decided to take a walk around before I left.”

“You went through all the trouble of casting someone to pretend to me and travel with them all the way to Paris just so you could deny the reward money because you did not need it?” Roman repeated, making the very premise of Virgil’s statement sound ridiculous. 

“That…” The other opened his eyes. “Is exactly right.”

“Liar.”

“What do you want to hear from an injured man, Smirnov?”

“The truth. Why didn’t you take the money?”

“I couldn’t!”

“Why not, why did you suddenly grow a conscience, why-”

“Because I fell in love with you, Roman!” He turned away, facing the window on his left. “That’s why.”

Right then and there, the prince burst out in laughter. Virgil wanted to feel annoyed but just the sound of the laughs brought a smile to his face. What he didn’t understand was what brought them on.

“What are you laughing at?!”

“At the entire situation.”

“Excuse me?”

“Would you have ever imagined yourself to be here, right now, confessing to the prince, a man you thought was just an orphan and who you planned to use to get some easy money?”

“No, I did not.”

“That’s why.”

Silence fell between them. Virgil broke it as he sighed.

“Why are you here?” He questioned. “Why not just leave me after I hurt you?”

“Because you came to save me.” Roman shot. “Because you didn’t take the money. Because what I said back at the theater still holds true.”

“But you’re royalty and I-”

“You are who I love.” He finished. “That’s all there is to it.” 

“Roma-”

The Duke leaned closer, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. Nothing rushed, nothing hot and smoky, just… a sweet kiss. It still managed convey just enough for Virgil to understand Roman was speaking his truth. 

“Get it now?” They held their forehead in touch of each other’s, both with eyes closed.

Virgil nodded ever so slightly. “I think I do.”

 

Deeper inside the castle, Thomas sat behind his office desk while Patton  Alexeyev stood at the its front. The Emperor had called the man in a lot of times since Virgil stayed to recover, but the gentleman never replied. That is, until today.

“What made you come this time, Patton?” Thomas questioned, intrigued.

“Virgil is awake now.” The chubby man shied away from eye contact. “I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.”

“Why must this be goodbye?” 

“Why shouldn’t it?” He sniffed, stifling tears.

“Because in the end, you did bring me my grandchild. And because once you were one of my most trusted friends, Patton.” Thomas left his chair, walking towards the other man. “And I would like to offer you a position in the Council again.”

Blinking several times in surprise, Patton furrowed his eyebrows. “I- Yo- You’re giving me a second chance? Why?”

“Because of what I just said.” The Emperor replied. “I want to trust you again, Patton. Will it be worth it?”

Without hesitance, Patton nodded multiple times. “Yes! Yes, it will! I can never betray you again, Thomas, I promise.”

Smiling, the older one put a hand on the younger one’s shoulder. “I will trust your words.”

Beaming back, Patton remember his other friend. “And what about Virgil?”

“He is free to do as he pleases once he fully recovers.” Thomas shrugged. “I do believe my grandson had some plans involving him.”

 

At night, Thomas Smirnov noticed Roman’s crown sitting at the chair inside his own room. Under it, there was a small note which he began to read. 

In his grandchild’s hand-writing was held their ever unbreakable promise.

**Grandpapa, I am not sure I am ready for the throne just yet. What I am sure of, is that I have your support, no matter what I do. You are my family and I love you so so dearly, that is never going to change. But right now, I am following my own heart. And it wants to take me everywhere, as long as I have Virgil with me.**

**This, though, is my message to you. We will be together in Paris again, soon. I’ll love you forever and always,**

**Your Varobushek.**

Holding the piece of paper close to his heart, Thomas smiled. Right behind him stood his assistant, Logan, who couldn’t help but ask why of it. The Emperor handed him the note, staring out the window as he did so.

“They have eloped.” Logan concluded with the hint of a smile on his own lips. “Seems like a good ending for them.”

Thomas turned on his heels and faced his friend. “More like a perfect beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so two things:  
> 1: i DO NOT know russian, so excuse me if i fucked up on the letter at the end there, i did reaserch but the internet may always be wrong  
> 2: technically, this is where the movie ends but my fic still has some lose ends so... IT AINT OVER YET

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment


End file.
